Foxed Naruto
by The Queen MiMi
Summary: Minato's Seal did something different. The Kyuubi really did die, but it's chakra, and some of it's characteristic's got merged into Naruto. Who, gains nine fox tails along with two fox ears. Naruto, now a Half-Fox Demon and Half-Human Being, how will his life be? Eventual YAOI, ItaNaru and MadaNaru, MPreg! CURRENTLY IN EDITING
1. Chapter 1: New Life

**...**

_**Summary:**_ Minato's Seal did something different. The Kyuubi really did die, but it's chakra, and some of it's characteristic's got merged into Naruto. Who, gains nine fox tails along with two fox ears. Naruto, now a Half-Fox Demon and Half-Human Being, how will his life be?

_**Warnings:**_ Yaoi, SLASH, BoyxBoy

_**Disclaimer: **_I Don't Own Naruto! Obviously...

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
Yes, I can Fix Them.  
Yes, I Do my Best To Fix Them.  
No, I Do Not Give A Shit About Flames.  
Flamers and Haters, Fuck Off.**_

**...**

**Chapter One**

Naruto, age five months, giggled and clapped, his tails twisting behind him. He watched the children's cartoons from the tv, set up inside of the Hokage Tower, so that Sarutobi could watch him. Naruto is actually, rather calm. And he lightens the mood in the tower.

" Jee-jee! ", Naruto called, turning, crawling over to the third, holding his arms up, Sarutobi smiled and picked him up, sitting the young boy on his lap, as the door opened, and entered Jiraiya of the Sannin.

" Sensei? ", Jiraiya blinks, " Is... Is this Naruto? ", he asks.

" Hai. ", Hiruzen answers, as Naruto giggled and throws a pen at the sannin, who caught it quickly.

" Why did you call me here? ", Jiraiya asks, Hiruzen hums.

" Here, hold Naruto for a moment. ", Hiruzen orders, Jiraiya blinks, but does so, picking up the baby, who happily cuddled into his arms.

" Dis? ", Naruto asks, Hiruzen chuckles.

" Call him Ero. ", he returns, Jiraiya glares at his old sensei.

" E-row! ", Naruto cried out, giggling happily, his tails covering himself up, like a blanket.

" Why did you call me here? ", Jiraiya repeats.

" I need someone to raise Naruto. ", The Third Responds, " Many here already hate him, thinking him as the Child of the Kyuubi, or worse, the Kyuubi himself. I don't want him to resent Konoha. Their all blinded by hate.. ", he sighs, shaking his head.

" Your asking me to raise him. ", Jiraiya said, his sensei nodded.

" If you don't accept, then I will make it an order. Consider this a SS-Rank Misson. You need to raise him, and make sure he doesn't the next Kyuubi. Teach him of peace, of love, of jealousy, everything. He is to be raised by you. ", Hiruzen answered, " You are to bring him back at the age of twelve, for the Genin Exams. ", he added.

" What do you want me to teach him? ", Jiraiya asks.

" Chakra Control is the only thing I want you to teach him. Everything else, you can chose. ", Hiruzen returns.

" Okay... ", Jiraiya sighed, Naruto already asleep in his arms.

**-o-0-o-**

Jiraiya sealed the last of Baby Supplies for Naruto, slipping them into his pocket, he himself, placing Naruto on the toad's back, inside the odd carriage that's strapped around said toad. Toad's see all children as gifts, so when 'Granny Toad', heard that he would be carrying a child, she sent out a toad with a carriage for Naruto.

Naruto hummed, tails curled around him, as he fell asleep.

" Off we go. ", Jiraiya says, " Our new life.. ".


	2. Chapter 2: Training

**...**

_**Summary:**_ Minato's Seal did something different. The Kyuubi really did die, but it's chakra, and some of it's characteristic's got merged into Naruto. Who, gains nine fox tails along with two fox ears. Naruto, now a Half-Fox Demon and Half-Human Being, how will his life be?

_**Warnings:**_ Yaoi, SLASH, BoyxBoy

_**Disclaimer: **_I Don't Own Naruto! Obviously...

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
Yes, I can Fix Them.  
Yes, I Do my Best To Fix Them.  
No, I Do Not Give A Shit About Flames.  
Flamers and Haters, Fuck Off.**_

**...**

**Chapter Two**

Naruto, age eight, glared heavily at the destroyed tree. Jiraiya sighed, " Too much chakra... again. ", he said. Naruto huffed, his tails flickering, annoyed. He breathed in, and out. He focused his chakra to his feet, but as the same time, to the rest of his body, before taking one step towards the tree. He was able to almost reach the top, before almost falling down, he left a mark with a swipe of his clawed-fingers.

" Good. ", Jiraiya nods, as Naruto jumps up, and tries again. He reaches the top, and happily sits on the branch.

" Good, since you got it after two weeks, now it's time for Water Walking. Your Chakra Control needs to be near perfection. ", Jiraiya ordered, Naruto nodded and jumped off the branch.

" Got it Otou-san! ", he said, already running towards the river. Jiraiya smiles slightly, before walking after him, he needs to make sure the young boy doesn't cause too much damage.

**xXxXxXx- One Year Later -xXxXxXx**

Naruto grinned happily, as Jiraiya nodded. After one year of constant Chakra Control training, his chakra control is near perfection. Though, it's also thanks to the fact Jiraiya taught Naruto the Shadow Clone Justu to get it done quicker. Each day, thousand clones total working on Chakra Control, Kunai and Shurikun Throwing, and Stamina. In the end, Naruto's beat, but for some reason, his chakra is always pumping, never low.

" Good. Along with your Chakra Control, you have perfect aim with Kunai and Shurikun. You stamina is even longer than my own. ", Jiraiya explained, " Now, I'm going to start to teach you D-Rank Justu. But first, we need to find your affinity. ", he said, pulling out a paper.

" Huh? ", Naruto blinked.

" Each Ninja has a Chakra Affinity. There's a total of five, Water, Wind, Lightning, Fire and Eath. The most anyone has ever been known for, is being the Master of Two Affinity's. No one ever went onto three. ", Jiraiya said, handing Naruto the paper.

" Put it between your fingers, and push in a tiny bit of chakra. ", he said, Naruto nodded.

" If it dampens, Water. It if cuts open, Wind. If it turns to ash, fire. If it crinkles, it's lightning. If it turns to dust, earth. ", Jiraiya listed off.

Naruto nodded, pushing in a small drop of his chakra. The Paper cut open, as it crinkled up before turning to ash.

" Three Affinity's.. ", Jiraiya sighs, " Yay.. ", he mutters.

**-o-0-o-**

100 Shadow Clones were running around the forest, while another fifty went on about throwing kunai and shurikun, another ten with swords. Then another hundred for Wind Chakra Control, while another hundred went on about for Lightning, and another hundred for fire.

After three weeks of doing this, Naruto is very close to mastering them, but the real him, has been practicing with a Katana, only because once you became a Jounin, your required to learn how to use one.

**-o-0-o-**

Jiraiya watched as the boulder cracked open, the tree lighted into fire, and the Waterfall cut open with wind. They were inside the Water Country, the best place for Naruto's Affinity Training. After three months, Naruto mastered each of his Affinity's. Amazing really, but it's thanks to so many shadow clones.

" Is it time for Justu's now? ", the Nine year old asked, Jiraiya nodded.

" YAY! ", he cried, grinning happily.

**xXxXxXx- Three Years Later -xXxXxXx**

At the age of Twelve, Naruto looks like Fem-boy. Though, don't let that fool you. He is the Master of multiple B, A, and S-Ranked Justu's. And he trained so heavily with them, he can flash through the handseals quicker than a Sharingan would be able to pick up. He can also summon foxes, who treat him like a King. Naruto was trained in some fo the Fox Techniqes, mostly Taijustu, Seals and Henge's.

Jiraiya believe's that Naruto is at least High Chunin Level. But will be a Genin soon enough, as they walk through a path, towards Konoha.

Naruto wears a long-sleeved mesh shirt, with a black kimono top over it, then baggy black pants, his caramel tails free thanks to a hole in the back. Pouches on his waist, and knee. His ears flickering every now and then, eyes Bright blue, with narrow, silted pupil. His whisker marks, giving him more of the 'Moe' look.

He may be nice, but he has a darker side to him, that you do not want to see. An example, was when he almost killed Jiraiya for making a Icha Icha about him. It set their travels back two months.

Finally, as they came up to the gates, Naruto's ears came back flat on his head, and his tails were curled up around him, as if for protection. He still remembers the glares from when he was a baby.

" Well Naruto... ", he muttered to himself, " Welcome to your new life.. ", chuckling slightly at the remark. It's the same thing he said, many years ago.


	3. Chapter 3: Team Introductions

**...**

_**Summary:**_ Minato's Seal did something different. The Kyuubi really did die, but it's chakra, and some of it's characteristic's got merged into Naruto. Who, gains nine fox tails along with two fox ears. Naruto, now a Half-Fox Demon and Half-Human Being, how will his life be?

_**Warnings:**_ Yaoi, SLASH, BoyxBoy

_**Disclaimer: **_I Don't Own Naruto! Obviously...

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
Yes, I can Fix Them.  
Yes, I Do my Best To Fix Them.  
No, I Do Not Give A Shit About Flames.  
Flamers and Haters, Fuck Off.**_

**...**

**Chapter Three**

Naruto smiled happily, tails swirling behind him, joyful. The Third chuckled, and Jiraiya grinned, as they walked towards the Genin Academy. Naruto was marked down already as a Genin during their travel's, thanks to Jiraiya, and he will just be earning a team, and a new sensei.

Soon enough, Naruto entered the classroom, and the class grew silent. Naruto walked to an empty seat and sat down, his tails curling and twisting, as they wrapped safely around his waist.

" Iruka, this is Naruto. He's here to be sorted into a team. ", the third said, Iruka nodded.

" By Jiji! By Otou-san! ", Naruto waved to Jiraiya and the third, who both nodded and walked off.

" Since everyone is here, I'll tell everyone their team's. ", Iruka started, " Team One, still in action. Team two, still in action. Team three, still in action. Team four, still in action. Team five, still in action. Team six, still in action. Team Seven, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team Eight, Ino Yamanka, Chouji Akamchi, and Shikamaru Nara. Your Sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Team Nine, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Abarame. Your Sensei will be Kurenai. ", Iruka listed off.

_**three hours later...**_

Naruto sighed, as he ran his clawed fingers through his tail, humming. Sakura Haruno, was glaring at him. While Sasuke, emotionless, but still staring at Naruto, curious.

" That's it, if this damn bastard isn't here soon, I'm going to use him as my new scratching post. ", Naruto finally snarled.

" Don't you think that's a little harsh? ", Sakura huffs.

" Harsh is killing him. ", Naruto returned.

" Humph! ", Sakura huffs.

Sasuke still silent. Finally, the door opened and in-stepped Kakashi Hatake, " Yo! ", he called.

" Kakashi Hatake. ", Naruto glares, " You better have a good fucking reason why you were late. ", he snarls.

" Erm... I was helping a old lady take her groceries inside, but then she invited me for tea, and I couldn't refuse. ", he tried.

" Uh huh. Don't be late, again. ", she snarls.

" Right.. meet me on the roof! ", Kakashi calls, poofing into smoke. Naruto sighs, standing up, as he stomps out of the classroom.

**...**

Kakashi smiled at his three students, " Good, now! How about we all introduce ourselves? Name, Likes, Dislikes, Hobbies, and Dream. ", he said.

" Could you give us an Example? ", Sakura asks.

" My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes and dislikes. And many different hobbies. My dream... ah.. yes, interesting... ", he nods.

Naruto glares at him.

" Okay then, how about you pinkie. ", kakashi said.

" My name is Sakura Haruno. I like... I dislike the baka over there. My hobbies... And my dream... ", at each pause, she giggled, blushed and glanced at Sasuke, whose eyebrow twitched angrily.

" Ah. Foxie. ", Kakashi called.

" My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like foxes, ramen, training, and being with my Otou-san. I dislike my Otou-san's 'novel's. My hobbies, are training, hunting, playing with foxes, and eating ramen. My dream, is to prove that just because the Kyuubi No Yoko was a damn bastard, doesn't mean all Fox Demons are. ", he huffed.

" Interesting. ", Kakashi commented, " Emo King. ", he said.

Sasuke glared, " My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have few likes and many dislikes. My hobbies are none of your business My dream, is more of a goal. It is to kill a certain someone. ", he gritted out the last part.

" Erm... interesting. ", Kakashi's only revealed eye blinked.

" Now, meet me at the Training Grounds, for the real Genin Exam to see if you pass or not. I advise you don't eat breakfast. See you tomorrow morning at 8 a.m. ", Kakashi grinned.

" What? We already took the test! ", Sakura cried.

" So? ", Kakashi asked, poofing into smoke.

" Humph. Well, peace. ", Naruto shrugged, jumping off the roof, landing easily and pounced off.


	4. Chapter 4: The Wave 1

**...**

**Summary****: **Madara, Naruto, and Itachi are all living a happy life, and their eldest children are now Chunin Ranked. But, it seems that Naruto's 'Babies' won't be so innocent anymore, when Quin gets involved with Kakuzu and Hidan...

**Warnings****: **Yaoi, SLASH, BoyxBoy! ItaNaru and MadaNaru! Mentions of Mpreg!

**Disclaimer****: **I Don't Own Naruto! Obviously...

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
Yes, I can Fix Them.  
Yes, I Do my Best To Fix Them.  
|No, I Do Not Give A Shit About Flames.  
Flamers and Haters, Fuck Off.**_

**Chapter Four**

Naruto sat on the post, his tails twisting and twirling, Sakura bugging the hell out of Sasuke. He sighed, twirling a kunai in his fingers in his ultimate boredom, when, Three hours after the time Kakashi was supposed to be there, he poofed in.

" Yo! Sorry, for being late, but I got lost. ", Kakashi said.

" Lost? Your a Jounin, for fuck's sake! ", Naruto huffs.

" Ah, yes. ", Kakashi, took out two bell's, " The test's rules are simple. If you don't get a bell within the three hours, you fail. While whoever got the bell, and I, will eat lunch. ", Kakashi said.

" Eh? But we didn't eat any breakfast! ", Sakura huffs.

" Exactly. ", Kakashi returned.

Sasuke just grunted.

" Good. We start in, 1. 2. 3. Go! ", Kakashi called, both Sasuke and Sakura ran into the tree's, while Naruto just stood there.

" Shouldn't you be running? ", Kakashi deadpanned. Naruto snorted.

" Why should I? ', he asked, claws flexing out happily, " I love raw meat. ", he purrs, before pouncing, Kakashi's eye became wide, barely dodging Naruto, who smirked, and ran his new sensei once more, making handseals.

" Katon No Justu: Fire Phoenix! ", he calls, breathing out a large, fire-bird that ran at Kakashi, was quickly dodged, sliding to the side, he shot multiple kunai at her, but when it hit, she poofed out in smoke.

" A Shadow Clone?! ", he said, standing up, looking around. When he couldn't move.

" Good job, Kakashi-sensei. ", Naruto hums, " But you thought that I was Genin level. I was taught by a Sannin. ", he snorted, taking one bell, " Good luck, with the others. ", he chirps, turning and jumping off into the forest, just as Kakashi could move again.

**-o-0-o-**

Kakashi looked at Sakura, roped into the poll, as Sasuke ate without a care, Naruto pouting at the cooked meat, deciding to eat the rice. He glanced at Sakura, before he sighed, using his claws to cut the ropes.

" Eat. ", he ordered, handing her the box, " I can hunt later. ", he said.

" B-But... ", Sakura tried.

" Teamwork. ", Sasuke muttered, " We need to work together, not against eachother. ", he said, Sakura blushed and nodding, taking the food.

" YOU... ! ", Kakashi roared, " All Pass. ", he grinned.

" WHAT? ", Sakura and Naruto shouted angrily.

" This was a test of Teamwork. And you all pass. ", Kakashi said.

" YAY! ", Naruto grins happily, his tails twisting with his mood, he turned to his new teammates.

" Listen, we may not like eachother much, but your part of my Pack, from now on. ", he nodded, turning to Kakashi, " You too. ", he added.

" Pack? ", Sakura blinked.

" Hours after my birth, the Kyuubi was sealed into me. However, the Fourth used a seal that killed the Kyuubi, but gave me all of his chakra, and some of his characteristic's, hence the tails and ears. As an Half-Fox Demon, your part of pack. ", he easily explained.

" You mean... you have all that chakra? ", Sakura gasps, he nods.

" Hai. ", he said.

Sasuke frowned, " But how can one body, hold all that chakra? ", he frowned.

Naruto smirks, " Because, it has it downsides. ", he answered, patting him on the head, earning a glare.

" Now, how about I treat us all to some BBQ! ", he grinned.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

" LISTEN HERE YOU DAMN CAT! ", Naruto shouted angrily at the scratching cat, " EITHER STOP MOVING, OR YOU WILL BECOME MY NEXT MEAL! ", he snarled, the cat froze, before going limb.

Sakura, Kakashin and Sasuke sweat-dropped.

" Erm... good job, Naruto. ", Kakashi sighs.

" Whatever. ", he huffs, " And I thought I was a demon.. ", he muttered, glaring at Tora.

Team Seven went to the Hokage Tower, into the Mission Room, and gave the cat to it's owner, who had almost choked the life out of Tora. Naruto was very pleased with that fact, before going straight to the Hokage Office.

" Ah, your done with your mission. ", Hiruzen greeted.

" Hokage-jiji, we deserve a C-Rank Mission If anything bad happens, we have Jounin, and if Sasuke has a near death experience, I can help with that by the way, he can get his Sharigan, Sakura has her smarts, and Me? Well, I'm Awesome, True Story. ", Naruto ranted, smirking at the end.

" We know that already, Naruto. But, Jiraiya told me of your little... temper. ", Sarutobi sighed.

Naruto huffed, " Otou-san's lying! I have no temper at all! ", he said.

" You almost killed Tora, for scratching your cheek, not even a full cut. ", Sasuke deadpanned.

" Shut it, teme. ", Naruto glared.

" Jiraiya? As Jiraiya of the Sannin? ", Kakashi blurted.

" Hai. ", Naruto muttered, " The fucking pervert. ", he added.

" Your dad is a Sannin? ", Sakura gaped.

" Erm, adoptive father. ", Naruto winces, " My parents died in the Kyuubi Attack. ".

" Oh... ", Sakura said, wincing at her own question, " Sorry. ", she offered.

" It's okay. ", Naruto waved her hand.

Sasuke was silent, but staring at him.

" They do have good Teamwork. ", Kakashi said, " They could take down an High Chunin, if they all worked together. ", he said.

" Well, I guess we can give you a C-Rank mission. ", Sarutobi muttered, seeing Naruto's glare.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and Tazuna the Bridge Builder walked down the path, Tazuna, no longer drinking, since Naruto took the bottle, and threatened to bash it against his head.

Naruto hummed, his tails curling around Sasuke, knowing it annoyed him.

" Will you stop! ", Sasuke hissed, Naruto grinned.

" Nope! ", he chirped, popping the P. Sakura smiled, amused at her friend's antics.

" Neh, get along you two. ", Kakashi ordered.

Naruto huffed, but tensed slightly, ears twitching, he noticed a puddle, and smirked, taking out two kunai quickly, and throwing it. Right when it hit the puddle, it exploded and created two different forms, both with a kunai his their arm.

Naruto ran at them, just as one of them swiped at him, he easily caught the metal-clawed hand, and ripped it off, before moving in close, stabbing his clawed hand right through the man's chest, before taking out his body hand, turning and running at the other, who was fighting Kakashi and Sasuke, quickly, he made handseals, and hit the man's back, he stiffened, and froze.

" I sealed his movement and chakra. ", Naruto said, turning to glare at Tazuna.

" Now, I believe you were keeping something from us. ", he glared.

" Eheheh? ", he laughed nervously.

He quickly went on to explain his story...

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto frowned, seeing mist crowd the area, his Fox-like eyes scanned the area, so he could see, as if from a pale-fogged window. He took out a kunai, and shot it off in front of here, where a figure chuckled, a man coming into view.

" Zabuza, Demon of the Mist. ", Kakashi muttered, " Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, stay by Tazuna! ", he orders.

Naruto snorts, " Like Hell. I want to show this bastard, what a real demon is! ", he snarled, running at him, claws raised, he quickly dodged the swipe from the sword, reaching out to grab the man's jaw, who easily dodged.

Naruto made a quick set of handseals, " Wind Style Justu: Blasting Wind! ", he shouted, blowing out a viscous burst of wind, Zabuza lost his balance and flew backwards, he found his balance, and landing on the water, as Naruto ran after him.

" Naruto! NO! ", Kakashi shouted, but it was too late, Naruto was running across the water, shooting off kunai, that Zabuza easily dodged or hit off with his sword.

" Katan No Justu: Twisting Whirlpool! ", he hissed, the water beneath Zabuza, forming into a Whirlpool, Zabuza jumped upwards, not getting dragged in, he ran across the water.

Zabuza smirked, as the water rose, and made a sphere around Naruto, quickling surrounding him in a prison of water, while Kakashi went at the Ex-Mist Nin.

Naruto's eyes blinked, slowly, before his eyes slammed shut. His tails stopped moving, he looked... dead.

" Naruto... ", Sakura whispered, eyes open in shock, Sasuke frozen.

But then, his eyes shot open, to reveal Blood red colored eyes, with narrowed, silted pupils. A red hue wrapped around him, and the water shot outwards, and he ran at Zabuza, dozens of him ran in a straight line, at the Missing-Nin, catching him by surprise, punching him back to land.

Running after Zabuza, the red hue slowly vanished, and he got slower. By the time he reached land, he was running normally. Eyes still red, however.

Zabuza stood up, glaring, " You caught me by surprise brat, don't expect anything more! ", he sneered, swinging his blade Naruto, who jumped upwards, attaching her feet the blade with her chakra, smirking she tackled the Demon of the Mist, hands clenched around his throat.

" I'll take this from here. ", spoke a voice, Naruto blinked and looked up to see a Mist Hunter-Nin.

Naruto sighed, " Fine! ", he called, standing up, he muttered under his breath, the Hunter-Nin threw multiple needles at Zabuza, before jumping over, and simply sealing the body into his arm, turning and jumping off.

Naruto frowned, " How... odd.. ", he muttered, eyes closing sleepily, before he passed out, due to the damage so much Chakra Use did on his body.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Naruto hummed, eating the raw rabbit meat happily, which Sasuke caught for him.

" Thanks again, Sasuke! ", he chirped, finishing.

" Yeah... ", Sasuke muttered, slightly green.

**Authors Note:**

**I believe I found all the mistakes of me calling Naruto a girl XD**

**Naruto IS a boy, but this story was my first story... ever. Mistakes happened, and I wrote a few chapters while trying to make a Fem!Naruto story at a request, but obviously I failed it... TT-TT**

**If there are any more mistakes, please tell me in a review and make NO mistake, NARUTO IS A BOY! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5: The Wave 2

**...**

_**Summary:**_ Minato's Seal did something different. The Kyuubi really did die, but it's chakra, and some of it's characteristic's got merged into Naruto. Who, gains nine fox tails along with two fox ears. Naruto, now a Half-Fox Demon and Half-Human Being, how will his life be?

_**Warnings:**_ Yaoi, SLASH, BoyxBoy

_**Disclaimer: **_I Don't Own Naruto! Obviously...

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
Yes, I can Fix Them.  
Yes, I Do my Best To Fix Them.  
No, I Do Not Give A Shit About Flames.  
Flamers and Haters, Fuck Off.**_

**... Poll Is Up On My Profile! Go And Vote Please! For What Pairing Naruto Will Be With! It's final day shall be when I post up Chapter Seven or Eight...**

**Chapter Five**

Naruto hummed, watching Sasuke run up the trunk, only to fall back down. He grinned, walking over, poking Sasuke, who only growled and stood back up.

" Erm.. If you want, I can help you know. Well, if it makes you feel any better, it took me like, a month not to destroy the destroy the tree. ", he tried.

" Tch. You have more chakra than the Kyuubi No Yoko. So, now, it doesn't make me feel any better. ", he deadpans, moving on.

" Well... you do have a large amount of Chakra, due to being an Uchiha. It's takes a long time. ", Naruto explains, " but soon enough, you will be walking up tree's, without even thinking about it. ", he said.

" Tch. ", Sasuke sneered, despite it making him feel better.

" Plus, Sakura has the lowest chakra of us all, that's why it was so easy for her. She comes from a Pure Civilian Family. Unlike us. ", Naruto explained.

Sasuke was silent, before he ran up the tree once more, he made it up farther this time.

**-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-**

Naruto hummed, as he sat in the grassy clearing in the forest. He turned, hearing someone coming up. His ears twitched, as a Female-looking boy entered the clearing.

" Hello. ", Naruto greeted, sniffing the air, knowing that it's the Missing-nin from before.

" Hello. ", the boy returned, sitting down, gathering the flowers.

" What are you doing? ", Naruto asked.

He smiled, " I'm gathering herbs. ", he returned.

" Ah... Well, my name is Naruto. ", he said.

" My name is Haku. ", he returned.

" Do you have a Special Person? ", Haku asked.

" A Special Person? ", Naruto blinked, confused at the sudden question.

" Someone you would do anything for, someone that makes you want to be stronger. ", Haku returned.

" Well... I guess, I have my pack. I haven't found anyone truly, yet. ", Naruto sighed, " Obviously, I'm half fox. My pack, consists of only five people, total. My Otou-san, Jiji, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. But, I have no driven motive. ", he said.

Haku smiled, standing up, " Well, one day you will find one. I have a good feeling. ", he said, turning to leave.

" By the way, if you want people to think your a boy, you should stop wearing female Kimono's. ", Naruto chirped.

Haku flushed, walking off.

**-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-**

Naruto grinned, watching as Sasuke was able to walk up the tree, and down.

" Neh! Sasuke! ", he called, walking into the clearing, " Congrats! ", he chirped.

Sasuke raised a brow, as Naruto grabbed his wrist and dragged him off, " Come on. ", he said, soon enough, they went deeper, and deeper into the forest, until they came upon an area where a bunch of foxes were.

" Where did you take me? ", Sasuke hissed, Naruto rolled his eyes, picking up one of the baby foxes, all black, with pure black eyes, walking over to Sasuke.

" This guy looks like you. ", Naruto returned, pushing the baby fox into Sasuke's arms.

" Excuse me? ", Sasuke hissed, looking down at the kit, who glared at him, as if saying, ' _Hold me correctly, asshole. _', he sweat-dropped. Okay.. the kit may be kinda like him, turning the fox around, holding him like how Naruto was holding another fox, sitting on the ground, as all of the foxes crowded around him, except for two, who sat by Sasuke's legs, both of them, he guessed, were the kit's parents.

Sasuke smiled and put the kit down, his parents cooing at as soon as he was put down.

" Foxes are loyal. ", Naruto returned, " Those two, his parents, gave up the chance to meet the great Fox Prince, a.k.a me, since I'm not a Lord, yet. To make sure that their kit is safe, even though I brought you here. ", he said, standing up, walking back over to Sasuke.

" I... guess. ", Sasuke muttered, seeing all the different colored kit's, yipping and playing, while their fox-parents watched them.

" Come on then, time to get back. Kakashi-sensei and Sakura's looking for us. ", Naruto said, walking past Sasuke, who quickly followed, knowing to do so so that he won't get lost.

**-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-**

Naruto hummed, sitting on the ground, watching as the builders finished up the bridge, Tazuna being the director, and doing the hardest parts.

Sasuke was off just a few feet away, as well as Kakashi a few feet away from Sasuke, Sakura standing off to the side, bored, obviously.

As the day came to an end, the builders left, happy that the Bridge was almost finished, only a day or so to go. They stayed, until everyone was gone.

About to leave, when mist crowded the bridge. Naruto stood up quickly, tails flexed out, ears twitching and sniffing the air, he narrowed his eyes.

" DUCK! ", he yelled, running out, as kunai lodged itself where Tazuna almost got his head chopped off.

He ran at Zabuza, who made himself clear, " Haku! ", he called, senbons, filled with a poison, hit where Naruto once stood, who jumped backwards, and landed quickly, Sasuke running to his side, while Sakura went in front of Tazuna, Kakashi going into a fight with Zabuza.

Ice Mirrors formed in a small circle around Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, crouching down low. Sasuke behind him, as the fight began.

A masked figure ran through the mirrors, until they were all full.

" Shoot. ", was spoken, and senbons ran at them from all directions.

Naruto winced, his tails flicking side to side, the needles being shaken off.

" Sasuke? ", he asked, Sasuke winced.

" I'm fine. ", he returned.

" Tch. Let's do this. ", Naruto purred.


	6. Chapter 6: The Wave 3

**...**

_**Summary:**_ Minato's Seal did something different. The Kyuubi really did die, but it's chakra, and some of it's characteristic's got merged into Naruto. Who, gains nine fox tails along with two fox ears. Naruto, now a Half-Fox Demon and Half-Human Being, how will his life be?

_**Warnings:**_ Yaoi, SLASH, BoyxBoy

_**Disclaimer: **_I Don't Own Naruto! Obviously...

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
Yes, I can Fix Them.  
Yes, I Do my Best To Fix Them.  
No, I Do Not Give A Shit About Flames.  
Flamers and Haters, Fuck Off.**_

**POLL RESULTS SO FAR:**

**Pein - Two  
Itachi, Madara and Sasuke - Two  
Itachi - One  
Kisame - One  
Kyuubi - One  
Madara - One  
Hidan - One  
Kakuzu - One  
Itachi and Madara - One  
Pein and Madara - One**

**All the others didn't have any votes yet XD**

**Chapter Five**

Naruto made handseals, " **Wind Style: Weeping Wind! **", he called, blowing out a burst of wind, that was just reflected off and ran at them, Naruto called out, " DUCK! ".

Quickly enough, they ducked, and the wind was able to escape through the gaps in the mirrors.

It's hit Naruto. Though the gaps were small...

Naruto shot Kunai off in every direction, each one sticking intot he gaps, he made a quick Handseal, and each of the kunai exploded.

The Ice quickly re-formed, and Naruto snarled.

" Wait! When you throw the kunai... ", Sasuke trailed off in a very low whisper, no human could really hear it, except for Naruto's, whose ears twitched and he nodded, throwing off many more kunai, making a quick seal, as they exploded, he ducked, as Sasuke let loose flames off every direction.

The Ice just reformed.

" Dammit! ", Naruto snarled.

" Shoot. ", was called, and the needles ran at them, more directly, straight at Naruto, only, who was quickly pushed aside, as Sasuke took them all.

He gritted his teeth, blood dots forming around where each needle is stuck into his skin.

" Sasuke! ", naruto hissed, wanting to smack the moron, " I would have lived, but you... ", he paused, faltering.

His blue eyes turned red. Red chakra exploded outwards, destroying the mirror completely.

The Chakra was sent out in spirals out of Naruto, whose tails twisted and twirled angrily, before he ran at the maker of the ice, clawed hands punching the masked-figure, hard.

The Mask Cracked, as Naruto continued to punch Haku into the ground, before finally, the mask slowly, broke off.

" Haku.. ", Naruto muttered, stopping, as the chakra hissed angrily, twisting around Naruto, as if really wanting to be used.

" **CHIDORI! **", Kakashi called, hand about to rip right through Zabuza, Haku went wide-eyed.

" NO! ", he screamed, the chidori running right through Zabuza's heart, as soon as he fell, the mist clearing.

" ZABUZA-SAMA! ", Haku cried, running for Zabuza, collasping onto the man's chest, trying to push the blood back in, only for his tears to fall harder.

" Haku.. ", Naruto whispered, turning to glare at Gato, behind him, a large mob of bandits.

" Tch. Thanks for getting rid of him! ", Gato laughed, " Get rid of them! ", he ordered the bandits.

Naruto glared, " You... **Bastard! **", he growled, the red chakra, stopped spiraling and ran at the bandits and Gato, just as Naruto ran at them, claws ready.

" **I'LL USE MY CHAKRA ON YOU! **", he snarled, the red chakra took the form of clawed hands, going in all directions, hitting each Bandit it could reach, right through their heart, as Naruto ran through them, killing each one left and right.

Blood poured down the bridge, covering Naruto and his clothes, his canines growing out, as his body adjusted to the large chakra being pushed through.

" **Heartless... bastards! **", he hissed, just as the last bandit fell dead, and the chakra curled around Naruto, turning his caramel tails into red, right before he ran at Gato, hand ripping right through his chest, before tearing it back out, heart in hand.

The man fell dead.

Naruto sneered, dropping the heart, his tails going back to normal, claws longer, and sharper, canines more like fangs resting inside his mouth, eyes going back to blue.

" Tch. I may have lost control, due to the damn chakra, but at least, I come out sane, alive. Unlike you. ", he sneered, spitting on Gato.

" What? Oh, stop looking at me like that! Just because the Kyuubi no longer exists, the Bloodlust still exists in the chakra. ", he sighs, walking out the bloodbath.

" Kill me. ", Haku whispered, " Please. ", he tried.

Naruto looked down at him sadly, bending down.

" Haku.. ", he tried.

" Please! ", Haku cried once more, Naruto winced.

He took out a single kunai, and handed it to Haku, turning around quickly, just as Haku stabbed through her stomach, laying down next to Zabuza.

Naruto suddenly fell to the floor.

**-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-**

Four days later, the Bridge was finished, and Naruto, though his body still slightly weak from the use so much chakra at once, it was ready to go through even more chakra at least, he was standing up, though on a Wooden make-shift cruch.

Team Seven left the Land of the Waves.

Tazuna, with the village, stood before the bridge.

" You know.. we still need to name it. ", spoke one of the villagers.

" About the Super-Awesome Tazuna bridge! ", he called.

" No. ", the villagers said flat out.

" How about the Nine Tailed Bridge? ", spoke Tazune, " In respect for Naruto, the New Kyuubi, who showed us here, just because he's Half-demon, doesn't mean he's evil. ", he stated.

They all agreed.


	7. Chapter 7: Chunin Exams 1

**...**

**Summary****: **Madara, Naruto, and Itachi are all living a happy life, and their eldest children are now Chunin Ranked. But, it seems that Naruto's 'Babies' won't be so innocent anymore, when Quin gets involved with Kakuzu and Hidan...

**Warnings****: **Yaoi, SLASH, BoyxBoy! ItaNaru and MadaNaru! Mentions of Mpreg!

**Disclaimer****: **I Don't Own Naruto! Obviously...

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
Yes, I can Fix Them.  
Yes, I Do my Best To Fix Them.  
|No, I Do Not Give A Shit About Flames.  
Flamers and Haters, Fuck Off.**_

**Chapter Seven**

Naruto sighed in complete boredom. Though he got here early, it's only because his clock was wrong, Sakura was hanging off Sasuke's arm once more, who glared at her and shook her off every time.

In a poof of smoke, Kakashi appeared.

Naruto gaped, jumping up and tackling him, putting a kunai to his throat, " Who are you, and what have you done with Kakashi? ", he snarled.

" It's me, Naruto. ", Kakashi sighed.

" Oh? What's my most favorite thing in the world? ", Naruto hissed.

" Foxes and Ramen. ", Kakashi returned, he nodded, standing up, as Kakashi got up himself sighing.

" So, why are you early? ", Naruto asked, eyeing the Jounin. It's obvious he's still skeptical...

" I recommended you for the Chunin Exam. ", he responded.

" The Chunin Exam? ", Sakura blinked.

" A test to give Genin the chance to become Chunin Ranked. To enter, you need two team members. ", Naruto explained.

" He's correct. ", Kakashi said, " I wanted to tell you this, and give the day off. Tomorrow is the start of the Exams. Go to the Leaf Academy, where their hosting it. If you don't want to go into the Exam, don't come. But if you don't, your team won't be able to. ", Kakashi finished, with a wave of his hand, he vanished in a poof of smoke.

Naruto huffed, walking over, " Well I'm entering! No fucking way I'm giving it up! ", he grinned, walking over, grabbing Sasuke's arm.

" Come on Sasu-Teme, let's go train! ", he grinned, dragging the Uchiha Off.

" BYE SAKURA! ", he called over his shoulder, Sakura smiled softly and waved back.

**-o-0-o- The Next Day -o-0-o-**

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke walked down the dirt road, heading to the Leaf Academy. That's when they saw a forgein nin handling the Grandson of the Third Hokage.

" Neh! Put him down. ", Naruto ordered, eyes narrowed. The Nin snorted, eyeing him.

" And what are you? Some type of fox? ", he sneered.

Sakura sighed, as Naruto growled, " I AM NOT SOME FOX! YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH! COME HERE SO I CAN MAKE YOU MY BITCH! ", he snarled, stomping over to the nin, who dropped Konohamaru in panic, just as Naruto grabbed his arm and threw him into the ground, before happily kicking him. The other nin there, watched with a face of happiness.

" You deserve it Kankuro. ", was all she said.

" If you could, release him. ", spoke a cold voice, Naruto stopped, and turned to see a male, with dark red hair, and bright green eyes.

Naruto blinked, but the Pure Demonic Chakra inside of her seemed to coo, and had a urge to show dominance. That's when he saw it.

"Raccoon. ", he spoke coldly, eyes narrowed, " Tch. Good job keeping your place. ", he purred. Gaara winced, his 'mother' warning him not to take another step, to make sure NOT to challenge the one in front of them.

" Naruto? ", Sakura frowned.

" Take your team and leave the kid alone. ", Naruto ordered, Gaara nodded at his team, and they left.

" Neh! Thanks a lot boss! ", Konohamaru called, Naruto smiled.

" No problem, kid. ", he returned, patting the kid on his head, " No go on, and stay out of trouble. ", he added, he nodded and ran off.

" Naruto? What was that? ", Sakura asked.

" You know back in the Land of Waves? While a lot of the Kyuubi Chakra is mixed with my own, and more human, a lot of it is still, point blank Demonic. It carries on the word, of need to dominate the other Bijuu and their Jinchuriki's. ", Naruto explained softly, " Back in the Land of Waves, I was angry, so angry, the Demonic Chakra obeyed my will and rose up, but it temporarily increased my blood-lust. ", he finished.

" Oh.. ", she muttered.

" So he's a Jinchuriki? Like you? ", Sasuke asked.

" No. Not at all like me. I'm not a Jinchuriki. I am the Kyuubi No Yoko, I took on the name at the Land of Waves when the merge with the Beast's chakra finished. That kid back there, I suddenly knew everything about him. The One-Tailed Raccoon is barely held back, and so, Gaara is almost insane. The seal is weak, and can easily take over Gaara. However, each of the Bijuu, have to bow to the Kyuubi, a.k.a me. ", Naruto explained.

" Woah.. ", Sakura muttered.

" Yeah, well... Let's get to the academy. Time for the Chunin Exams! ", Naruto grinned, turning around and continuing his walk, his team following close behind.

**Authors Note:**

**First Chapter I edited, mainly because this is the chapter with the most reports of me accidentaly calling Naruto a girl XD**

**I used to be known as 'Black Rose Demoness', but now I'm 'The Queen MiMi'. It's mainly because my nephew started calling me MiMi even though my name isn't MiMi..**

**Review! ;D**

* * *

_Edited on 3/7/13_


	8. Chapter 8: Chunin Exams 2

**...**

_**Summary:**_ Minato's Seal did something different. The Kyuubi really did die, but it's chakra, and some of it's characteristic's got merged into Naruto. Who, gains nine fox tails along with two fox ears. Naruto, now a Half-Fox Demon and Half-Human Being, how will his life be?

_**Warnings:**_ Yaoi, SLASH, BoyxBoy

_**Disclaimer: **_I Don't Own Naruto! Obviously...

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
Yes, I can Fix Them.  
Yes, I Do my Best To Fix Them.  
No, I Do Not Give A Shit About Flames.  
Flamers and Haters, Fuck Off.**_

**POLL RESULTS SO FAR:**

**Itachi, Madara and Sasuke - Four  
Itachi - Three  
Sasuke - Three  
Pein - Three  
Madara - Two  
Kisame - Two  
Itachi and Madara - Two  
Itachi and Madara - One  
Kyuubi - One  
Hidan - One  
Kakuzu - One  
Pein and Madara - One  
Kisame and Itachi - One  
Itachi and Sasuke - One**

**All the others Don't have any votes yet XD  
GO VOTE ON PROFILE! Yay! :D**

**Next Chapter Will Decide The Pairing For This Fic! VOTE VOTE VOTE!**

**Chapter Eight**

Naruto leaned against the wall, blanking out, as the rest of Rookie Nin talked to Kabuto.

' _The Kyuubi Chakra and my own, used to be, totally separated Now... I AM the Kyuubi No Yoko. My chakra and the dead beast's chakra combined in total, making my own, demonic, but with a slight human edge to it. I can control it much better than I used to. This opens up a world of power for me. Since the Land of Waves, I can see everything. And now, I have complete control over the Biju. _', he thought, eyes closing sadly, ' _I can feel __everything__ around me. Everyone's chakra, everyone's stance. Everything. Even their Chakra Affinity! _', he thought, eyes openly.

" What about you? Do you have anyone? ", Kabuto asked.

" Erm... sorry, I kinda blanked out. What? ", Naruto flushed, tails wrapping around him.

" Do you want to know any information on anyone here? ", Kabuto asked.

" Hmm... No, thank you. ", Naruto smiled softly, " What is good information, if you haven't discovered it yourself? Or earned it. ", he added.

Kabuto blinked slowly, before shaking his head slightly, " R-Right. ", he answered, turning back to the rest of Rookie Nin.

" Neh, it's nice to meet you. ", Kiba spoke finally.

Naruto grinned, " Nice to meet ya too! I'm positive you already know my name, and I know yours, only thanks to when they called out the Teams. ", he returned.

" Oh yeah, that's right. You never went to the Genin Academy. ", Sakura muttered.

" How did you get away with that? You never had to take the test either! ", Ino huffed.

" I was taught by my Otou-san, as we traveled. Jiji already knew I was ready to be a Genin, and had be separated into a team, so when I arrived, I wouldn't have to do the test. ", Naruto returned.

" Whose your Jiji then? ", Chouji asked.

" Hm? He's the third. ", he waved his dismissively.

" EH!? ", Ino gaped, Naruto winced.

" Owie. ", Naruto pouted, holding his ears.

" What's with the extra appendages? ", Kiba asked.

" Hm? Oh, I was born with them. It's mostly because when my mother died, she was the last Kyuubi Jinchuriki, and because of the Beast's influence on me, before I was born, I gained them. I would have ended up the beast's jinchuriki, if he hadn't died. ", Naruto shrugged.

" Cool! ", Kiba decided, Naruto laughed.

" I guess so. ", Naruto grinned.

In a large poof of smoke, " Brats! My name is Ibiki! I'll be your instructor for this part of the exam! Into the room, and take a seat! ", he ordered.

**-o-0-o- **_**Thirty Minutes later **_**-o-0-o-**

Naruto was drawing on the exam, since he didn't know any of the answers. He was drawing the kyuubi, wearing a party hat. Naruto wondered if he could turn into a giant fox, or at least a Chibi-version. That would be so much fun!

He nodded, he would have to check that out later. He leaned back slightly, and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, he could see everything. His chakra was floating outwards, in invisible strings, but he heard a well-hidden muffled gasp. Right, a Hyuuga. But then, Naruto got a idea. The Demonic Chakra attached itself around Gaara, who became stiff.

' _W-What do you want? _', Gaara asked.

' _Answers... _', Naruto returned in a purr, ' _And I'll allow you and Ichibi kill... _', he added, knowing that a Chunin would stop him.

' _**DO IT! **_', spoke the demonic voice of Ichibi, Naruto growled softly, and pushed him back, as Gaara listed off all the answers.

Naruto left him alone, and copied all the answers easily, smirking happily.

He's so fucking awesome.

The rest of the time passed, and three teams got called off.

" Time's up! ", Ibiki called, " Flip your test's over, and pass them up. ", he ordered. The whole room quickly did so, until a pile of papers sat on the Instructor's desk.

" Good! Now, it's time for the tenth question. if you don't get it right, you fail. If you don't want to take the chance, raise your hand, but your team will leave with you. ", he said.

Silence.

Five more teams left.

" Good... you all pass! ", he called.

" EH?! ", called the whole room.

Naruto glared, having the sudden urge to punch the man in the nuts. Ibiki caught the glare, and felt as if he was going to fell a lot of pain later..

Damn, what karma.

In a explosion of smoke and dirt, a lady appeared by the window, " Name's Anko! I'll be your instructor for the next part of the exam! ", she cried out, blinking.

" Losing your touch, eh, Ibiki? ", she grinned, " Looks like I'll have to chip you all down during the exam! ", she laughed.

" Now, follow me brats! If you get lost, your out. ", Anko added with a smirk, turning to jump out the window. The Genin quickly followed, knowing that the threat was real.


	9. Chapter 9: Chunin Exams 3

**...**

_**Summary:**_ Minato's Seal did something different. The Kyuubi really did die, but it's chakra, and some of it's characteristic's got merged into Naruto. Who, gains nine fox tails along with two fox ears. Naruto, now a Half-Fox Demon and Half-Human Being, how will his life be?

_**Warnings:**_ Yaoi, SLASH, BoyxBoy

_**Disclaimer: **_I Don't Own Naruto! Obviously...

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
Yes, I can Fix Them.  
Yes, I Do my Best To Fix Them.  
No, I Do Not Give A Shit About Flames.  
Flamers and Haters, Fuck Off.**_

**PAIRING IS: UchihaxNaruto a.k.a ItaNaru MadaNaru SasuNaru!**

**Chapter Nine**

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura sat in a clearing, as they tried to devise a plan.

" I can stay up, and all poisons and injuries won't affect me, I'll heal. ", Naruto said.

" Still, we need to make sure no one impersonates us. ", Sasuke hissed.

" Okay... for me, we all only know one thing about each other, that only we all know. The questions can be different for all types. ", Naruto explained, " I'll check around for chakra, okay? ", he said, they both nodded as Naruto closed his hair, and

Sasuke and Sakura watched, confused, when finally, Naruto opened his eyes.

" We're fine. ", he said, standing up, nodding at them, " Let's head out, and look for a team, not stay put. ", he said, they agreed.

**-o-0-o-**

Finally after six hours, they found a team, however it was Gaara and his two teammates. They landed in front of them, just as Gaara finished off a team quickly, Naruto sighed, he should have known better..

" Ichibi. ", Naruto spoke coldly, Gaara froze and turned around.

" What do you want kyuubi-sama? ", he asked.

" What scroll do you have? ", he asked.

" Four Heaven Scrolls and Six Earth Scrolls. ", Gaara returned swiftly.

" Give up a Heaven Scroll. ", Naruto said, holding out his hand, Gaara quickly complied.

" Good. ", Naruto purred, knowing that Gaara's teammates were shocked.

" Don't kill to many, or else you'll get in trouble. And we don't want that, now do we? ", he added in a purr, clawed fingers running gently down his cheek, with a soft smirk, Naruto turned and nodded as his own shocked team, and jumped off.

" What was that? ", Sasuke asked, when they were far enough.

" I told you before, the Ichibi doesn't want to the fight the Kyuubi, no matter what. So Gaara wouldn't want to fight me. He obeys me, as the Bijuu Lord. ", Naruto sighed, turning to his friends.

" We have our scrolls. Let's rest here for the night, before we head to the tower in the morning. ", Naruto said.

" That'll be a good idea. ", Sakura sighed, " I'm tired from all that running! ", Naruto grinned at her response.

" You two sleep, I'll keep watch first. ", Naruto said, Sasuke paused but nodded.

_**... One Hour Later**_

Naruto was leaning against a tree, eyes closed, as his chakra spread out in a large circle radius. Nothing came into view, he set up paper bombs and ninja wire that triggered them, as well as some Exploding Seals.

The night passed quickly, Naruto fell asleep, but even though he was asleep, he was walking around the forest, his chakra still spread out. It was amazing, he couldn't help but wonder, if this is how the Kyuubi felt, so powerful...

When the sun started to peek up, Naruto returned to his body, which was odd enough, he touched his real body's hand, and he woke up.

He blinked, keeping his chakra up steady, as he stood up, and decided to try to find something to eat. He jumped off into the side of the green forest, dodging his booby traps. He found a large nest of rabbits, and easily got them, heading back to camp.

Minutes passed, when his teammates woke up at the smell of cooked meat. Naruto waved at them, sticking chunks of the meat on kunai, before handing it to them.

" You stayed up the whole night? ", Sakura asked, frowning slightly.

Naruto grinned, " I'm fine. I set up bobby traps, besides I did sleep. ", he waved his hand, " I could feel everything around me, plus when one of my booby traps explode, I would have woken up. ", he said.

Sasuke raised a brow, " How will we get around your little bombs? ", he asked.

" Most of them are Exploding Seals, the rest of Paper Bombs triggered by Ninja Wire. There's a clear path towards the Ninja Tower anyway. ", Naruto returned.

The Uchiha paused but nodded.

After eating, they made their way to the Tower.

**xXxXxXxXx ****Chapter Ten: Sneak Peek! ****xXxXxXxXx**

_Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at the Genin, before speaking, " Since there is a large amount of you left, this shall be the Pre-Finals. The Board will shuffle names to see who you will fight. If you don't think your up for this task, raise your hand. ", he finished._

_Kabuto raised his hand, " Sorry, but I'm still weak from the forest. ", he said. The Third nodded, and Kabuto left the room._

_" Good, now for the first fight.. ", Hiruzen looked at the board, that ran through multiple names, before two appeared._

_" Subaku Gaara vs Rock Lee ", Sarutobi called out. Gaara glanced back at Naruto._

_' _Kyuubi-sama? _', he thought, Naruto looked at him in the eye, and nodded. Gaara entered arena floor, as the Third spoke once more._

_" Everyone not fighting, please go into the stands. ", he said, the Genin complied, going near to where their Sensei's stood._

_" I wonder how Lee's going to do. ", muttered a girl with two buns._

_Naruto snorted, " I'm not dissing him or anything.. But Gaara will win. ", he responded, looking onto the Arena Floor, narrowing his eyes, " Gaara is strong, and he won't obey anyone. In the end, if someone doesn't step in, Lee will be killed. ", he finished._

_" How do you know this? ", she huffed._

_Naruto's tails brushed past her cheek, before curling back around himself, he sighed, looking at her, " Because, he has a Voice inside of him that lusts for blood. "._

_" ... creepy.. ", she muttered. Naruto laughed softly._

_" Sorry about that. I kinda go into my 'Emo Moments', at points. I also call it the Uchiha-Syndrome, when you spend to much time with a Uchiha, you gain their Emo-Like Personality. ", Naruto grinned, his grin growing wider at Sasuke's glare._


	10. Chapter 10: Chunin Exams 4

**...**

_**Summary:**_ Minato's Seal did something different. The Kyuubi really did die, but it's chakra, and some of it's characteristic's got merged into Naruto. Who, gains nine fox tails along with two fox ears. Naruto, now a Half-Fox Demon and Half-Human Being, how will his life be?

_**Warnings:**_ Yaoi, SLASH, BoyxBoy

_**Disclaimer: **_I Don't Own Naruto! Obviously...

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
Yes, I can Fix Them.  
Yes, I Do my Best To Fix Them.  
No, I Do Not Give A Shit About Flames.  
Flamers and Haters, Fuck Off.**_

**Chapter Ten**

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at the Genin, before speaking, " Since there is a large amount of you left, this shall be the Pre-Finals. The Board will shuffle names to see who you will fight. If you don't think your up for this task, raise your hand. ", he finished.

Kabuto raised his hand, " Sorry, but I'm still weak from the forest. ", he said. The Third nodded, and Kabuto left the room.

" Good, now for the first fight.. ", Hiruzen looked at the board, that ran through multiple names, before two appeared.

" Subaku Gaara vs Rock Lee ", Sarutobi called out. Gaara glanced back at Naruto.

' Kyuubi-sama? ', he thought, Naruto looked at him in the eye, and nodded. Gaara entered arena floor, as the Third spoke once more.

" Everyone not fighting, please go into the stands. ", he said, the Genin complied, going near to where their Sensei's stood.

" I wonder how Lee's going to do. ", muttered a girl with two buns.

Naruto snorted, " I'm not dissing him or anything.. But Gaara will win. ", he responded, looking onto the Arena Floor, narrowing his eyes, " Gaara is strong, and he won't obey anyone. In the end, if someone doesn't step in, Lee will be killed. ", he finished.

" How do you know this? ", she huffed.

Naruto's tails brushed past her cheek, before curling back around himself, he sighed, looking at her, " Because, he has a Voice inside of him that lusts for blood. ".

" ... creepy.. ", she muttered. Naruto laughed softly.

" Sorry about that. I kinda go into my 'Emo Moments', at points. I also call it the Uchiha-Sydrome, when you spend to much time with a Uchiha, you gain their Emo-Like Personality. ", Naruto grinned, his grin growing wider at Sasuke's glare.

The girl blinked, nodding slowly.

" Begin! ", was called out, and the fight begin.

Rock Lee ran at Gaara, heading for a punch, but sand rose and wrapped around him like a fist, throwing to the side. Lee quickly gained his balance, and nodded.

" Your a strong one! My youthful friend! ", Lee called, running towards Gaara once more, but again the sand wrapped around him and threw him.

Lee huffed, and stood up, looking up at his sensei, while a wave of sand built up, " Use it Lee! ", Gai called.

" Gai-Sensei? ", Lee asked, unsure.

" Use it! ", he ordered once more, and Lee nodded, as he removed weights on his arms and ankles, creating small craters, before he vanished.

Naruto was a amazed, and closed his eyes, to actually see Lee, who ran all over the arena, slowly inching towards Gaara, who growled angrily, and rose his sand, and pushed outwards in a perfect circle.

Lee got caught in it, as he crushed against a wall, as soon as Gaara was able to see him, his sand wrapped around the boy, and, " **Sand Burial: Crushing Bones! **", he hissed, eyes sparking happily, as the sand covered Lee, and slowly crushed him.

Naruto sighed, " Gaara! Let him go! ", he called, Gaara paused, looking up at in confusion.

" But... ", he started.

" Now! ", Naruto called, " His death isn't needed! It's meaningless! ", he hissed. Gaara paused, before nodding, letting Lee fall to the ground, limp.

" He is forfeit, or else I will kill him. ", Gaara spoke coldly.

" Winner! Subaku Gaara! ", called the instructor, as Lee was carried off by the medic's, Gai following behind.

**-o-0-o- (You Already Know What Happens! I'm skipping to the last fight, with Naruto.) -o-0-o-**

" _Kiba Inuzuka vs Naruto Uzumaki! _", was called. Naruto grinned and jumped down from the stands, to the floor, Kiba doing the same.

" BEGIN! ", was called.

Naruto grinned, his tails flicking back and forth, he raised a brow at Akamaru, before flashing through handseals, and hitting the floor, in a poof of smoke, a small fox appeared, looking up at Naruto, confused.

" Hello, Kirin. ", Naruto smiled, " I would like for you to set up a barrier, so that my senses won't get confused. ", he explained, the fox nodded.

" **Hai, Kyuubi-sama. **", the fox muttered the last part, before jumping up, onto the railing, and soon enough, a see-through barrier was set up, before Kirin jumped back down, and stood behind Naruto.

He closed his eyes slowly, opening them back up to reveal Red colored eyes.

" **Fang over Fang! **", was already being called out by them, and a attack was running at Naruto, who simply cocked his head to the side, before he jumped upwards, as it hit the ground, revealing two Kiba's, one more animistic than the other.

Naruto smirked, falling onto of the Kiba's back, biting down harshly onto the neck, and in a poof of smoke, Naruto spat out the dog to the side.

" Tch. ", Naruto smirked, going down on all fours, " Time for my win. ", he purred, running at Kiba, who wasn't able to dodge, as Naruto tackled him, claws digging into his shoulders, drawing blood.

Naruto took out his claws, and raised them to his lips, licking the blood slightly, he scrunched his nose, " Humph. Doggy. ", he huffed, Kiba was shocked. From what he saw so far of the blood, he was happy-go-lucky, but suddenly, he was like that Gaara guy.

" No, I'm not bloodthirsty. But since your a Leaf-Nin, a comrade, when I taste your blood, I can easily find you. ", Naruto hummed, tapping his hiate, " After all, it's most likely we will work together in the future, on missions. ", he hummed, raising his claws to his throat.

" Now, give. ", he purred.

" I-I give! ", Kiba called.

" Winner! Naruto Uzumaki! ", was called.

He smiled happily, helping Kiba up, " Now, how about I heal your doggie, and we go out for BBQ? ", he smiled.

Kiba gaped, " Sure. ", he blinked. Naruto smiled brightly.


	11. Chapter 11: Chunin Exams 5

**...**

_**Summary:**_ Minato Seal did something different. The Kyuubi really did die, but it's chakra, and some of it's characteristic's got merged into Naruto. Who, gains nine fox tails along with two fox ears. Naruto, now a Half-Fox Demon and Half-Human Being, how will his life be?

_**Warnings:**_ Yaoi, SLASH, BoyxBoy! SasuNaru ItaNaru MadaNaru

_**Disclaimer: **_I Don't Own Naruto! Obviously...

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
Yes, I can Fix Them.  
Yes, I Do my Best To Fix Them.  
No, I Do Not Give A Shit About Flames.  
Flamers and Haters, Fuck Off.**_

**The Next Chapter, Will Not Be Up Until December Is Over! Sorry, but I'm going on a Snow-White Vacation!**

**Chapter Eleven**

Naruto watched as his tail whacked the tree to the side. He just realized how fucking strong his tails are. Each one could pick up a boulder and throw it, to Naruto, it's fucking awesome.

He grins watching the destruction, then winced. He loved destruction WAY to much, recently. Along with the fact he's much more Sadistic, though he is pretty sure everyone else figured that out as well.

He winced at the memory, he's always been.. brutal, during fight. Losing it really, but for some reason, he's always loved the sight of blood.

He snorted, ' _Yeah, sure! It's because your the fucking kyuubi. _', he thought to himself, with a sigh, wrapping his tails around him, as if for comfort.

' _At least I was able to keep that guy from the exams away. I still wonder who he is, though.. _', Naruto thought, ' _He's powerful, even more powerful than Jiji, around the same strength as Otou-san. _', he thought with a small frown.

He sighed, and turned, deciding to stop training for today, and go ahead and get some ramen.

**-o-0-o-0-o- Few Days Later... -o-0-o-0-o-**

Naruto walked through Konoha, knowing that he should be training, but he was busy, recently, and it was needed for the fight. He learned everything he could about the Hyuuga Blood-limit, and easily saw a way through it.

The Bijuu don't have Chakra Lines. Naruto does have Chakra Lines, their faint, as Naruto's body is slowly turning into Pure Chakra, Like one of the Bijuu. He hates it, but in the end, he'll end up immortal.

He hates it, in total. He'll outlive his family and friends. The fact that recently, he's been having less than innocent thoughts about a Uchiha doesn't help very much with his current problems with life.

Naruto sighed, as his tails hit a Civilian in the head, by accident.

" Watch where your going, you damn demon! ", snarled the Civilian.

Naruto froze, his eyes flashed red, as he turned around, " I know I'm a demon, you moronic human. Besides, do you really want to mess with a demon, especially the New Kyuubi? ", he hissed.

The Civilian's eyes became wide, as if the reality of the object hit him.

" B-Bye! ", he squeaked, running off. Naruto sneered and jumped up onto a roof, jumping roof to roof to escape the stares.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto landed softly on the top of the Hokage Tower, looking over Konoha, that bustled with life.

" Neh, Naruto? ", asked a voice, Naruto turned to see Jiraiya standing only a feet or so away from him.

" Hi, Otou-san. ", he whispered.

" Saw what happened... ", Jiraiya said, looking at him, frowning, " Your chakra's different. What's going on? ", he asked.

Naruto flinched, " The merge between the Demonic Chakra, my own, and myself is done. Slowly, I am becoming the new Kyuubi No Yoko. ", he whispered softly. Jiraiya sighed.

" Naruto, you always been determined to show that, no matter what, you would prove them all wrong. That your nothing like the past Kyuubi, that your not evil, despite being a Demon. What happened to that dream? ", Jiraiya asked.

" It... it vanished. ", Naruto smiled sadly, " I wish it wasn't true, but yet it is. I saw the life of a Ninja, and my dream changed. ", he spoke.

" Oh? What's your dream now? ", Jiraiya asked.

" I.. ", he paused, " I want to create a new Village. ", he finished. Jiraiya was shocked.

" How do you expect to do that? ", he asked.

" My goal is to first become a SS-Ranked Ninja, before I create a new Village. My Village, would be Kingakure, The Forbidden Village. I want it to be there for people like Gaara, for people who feel as if they have no place in the world, I want to give the people who aren't so normal, like me, a chance to be normal. ", he whispered.

" That's one tough dream you got there. Even I, a Sannin, am S-Ranked. The only two nin ever to become SS-Ranked were the founders of Konoha. ", Jiraiya remarked.

" They both worked together, to form and finish their goal. I look up to them both. Madara Uchiha, despite being hated for most of the years he was still in Konoha, Harishrama was forced to him, they were close. Some history books claim that they were lovers, they both mourned for eachother in the end. The Valley of the End, that's why it was named that. The First made it after Madara and himself, at the time their friendship and their time together, ended. ", Naruto whispered out.

Jiraiya eyed Naruto, " Well, I know one thing for sure, when you create your Village, Konohagakure will be right behind it. ", he said. Naruto smiled.

" I know. ", he grinned.

**-o-0-o-0-o- Later that Day -o-0-o-0-o-**

The Third raised a brow at Jiraiya, " What is it, Jiraiya? ", he asked.

" It's about Naruto. ", the Sannin spoke.

" What about him? ", Hiruzen frowned.

" He wants to create his own Village. ", Jiraiya responded, " He wants to become a SS-Ranked Nin, and he knows the danger of being SS-Ranked. ", he said.

" What?! And he let him believe he could do such a thing.. ?! ", Sarutobi jumped.

" He can do it. ", Jiraiya insisted, smiling softly, " After all, he is the new Kyuubi. ", he spoke.

" You mean.. ? ", Sarutobi whispered, Jiraiya nodded.

" He has gained some Sadistic tendencies from it, as well as a bloodlust. ", Jiraiya remarked.

Sarutobi sighed, " Kakashi told me of him killing off a group of Missing-nin easily. I think that's what changed him so much. He took his first glimpse of the Ninja World. ", he said, standing up, to look out the window.

" I agree. Naruto's got ambition. ", Jiraiya remarked, with a smile.

" Jiraiya.. I'm a old man. ", Sarutobi turned, looking at him, " And I'm seeing to retire soon. I would like it, if you were to become Hokage. ", he said.

" What?! ", Jiraiya gaped.

" Either you or Tsunade. If not, Danzo will end up as the fifth. ", Sarutobi responded with a sigh.

" I'll look for Tsunade after the Chunin Exams then! If I can't get her to come back as the Hokage, then I'll become Hokage. ", Jiraiya spoke finally.

" Good. ", Sarutobi smiled, " I know either of you would be great Hokage. ", he said.

" Minato would be proud. ", Jiraiya blurted, " He would be proud of Naruto. ", he added.

Hiruzen Sarutobi chuckled softly at that, " That, I know. His parents would be proud to see him so ready for the world, so ambitious. ", he nodded.

" Konohagakure will have his back, no matter what. ", The Sannin spoke.

" Konohagakure will have his back, no matter what. ", The Hokage agreed.


	12. Chapter 12: Chunin Exams 6

**...**

_**Summary:**_ Minato's Seal did something different. The Kyuubi really did die, but it's chakra, and some of it's characteristic's got merged into Naruto. Who, gains nine fox tails along with two fox ears. Naruto, now a Half-Fox Demon and Half-Human Being, how will his life be?

_**Warnings:**_ Yaoi, SLASH, BoyxBoy! SasuNaru ItaNaru MadaNaru

_**Disclaimer: **_I Don't Own Naruto! Obviously...

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
Yes, I can Fix Them.  
Yes, I Do my Best To Fix Them.  
No, I Do Not Give A Shit About Flames.  
Flamers and Haters, Fuck Off.**_

**I'M BACK! :D  
Christmas was awesome! How about you? Well, I got a Kindle Fire, so I am VERY happy! :D**

**I hope this chapter doesn't seem rushed, and about Neji well... ask me any question! I'll answer them! :D**

**Chapter Twelve**

The day of the finals.

The Arena was packed, filled with Civilians and Ninja. The Kazekage and Hokage were both there as well. Many wanted to see the fight between Sasuke and Gaara, however, many also wanted to see the Legendary 'New Kyuubi' that killed a mob of bandits within seconds in a bath of blood, against the Hyuuga Prodigy.

Genin were up close, excited to see their friends, teammates fight, as they themselves didn't get this far. The Genin, maybe even soon-to-be Chunin, were lined up on the Arena floor, that was dug in, fifteen miles deep. So any damage from the fight wouldn't be brought to the audience.

The Instructor finally came into view, and spoke, " The Finals will so forth begin. No rules in, you can 'Give In' or Forfeit before or during a fight. I will stop the fight to save any more damage, and maybe even a life, it will continue, if the one in-danger wants continue, even if it would be a moronic action. ", he finished.

" The first fight of the finals, shall be, Neji Hyuuga vs Naruto Uzumaki. ", he announced, " Other contestants please go up into the stands, come down when called. ", he added.

The Genin cleared out, except for Naruto, whose tails flicked happily behind him, blue eyes sparkling happily, " I've always wanted to see a Hyuuga knocked off their pedestal. ", he grinned.

Neji's face was emotionless, except for a distant sneer.

" The fight shall begin in, 1... 2... 3... GO! ", the instructor called.

Neji got into a Taijustu stance, while Naruto's eyes turned red, and he jumped upwards, flashing through handseals, " **Summoning No Justu! **", he called, biting his thumb, drawing blood, and hitting the air.

In a poof of smoke, a two-tailed, white fox, tails tipped blue, with pale blue eyes, narrow black pupils, landed.

" Quin. ", Naruto nodded at the fox, landing gently, Neji frowned, as his Byugakan scanned over the fox, and he's eyes became wide.

" The fox is made out of all chakra. ", he whispered in shock.

" **Of course! I am Quin, Granddaughter of Twuin, King of the Arctic Foxes, a Arctic Fox myself! I am a Fox Demoness. **", The fox announced proudly, both tails twirling, " **Though, my grandfather isn't as powerful, or wonderful, as Naruto-sama. **", she whispered in pure awe.

Naruto grinned, " Quin, if you could. What we practiced. ", he said. The fox nodded, and ran at Neji, who ran to strike her points, she vanished into thin air, before icicles ran out of nowhere, heading towards Neji, who quickly spun, the icicles bounced off and broke in thin air.

Quin landed, next to Naruto, opening her mouth, and let loose a long, stream of frozen air. Neji ran off to the side, but Quin followed him, Neji sped up, running towards them, but they both vanished.

" I know everything about your Bloodlimit, Hyuuga. ", Naruto snorted, " And about your Clan. ", he added, landing.

Neji glared, " What do you know? ", he sneered.

Naruto smirked, " Quin. ", he ordered.

" **Naruto-sama knows that the Main Family puts a seal on all of the Branch Family members, with a single handseal, could kill them, harm them, or do anything. That Hinata girl could have done that to you, yet, she loves you enough, as her cousin, almost like a brother, not to do it, despite the fact you didn't care, and would happily kill her. The Hyuuga clan brainwashes the Branch Family into believing 'Fate', and that their destiny is already carved out. It's not true. Destiny is only chosen for the very few, maybe one in every lifetime. **", Quin spoke clearly.

Neji frowned, eyes slightly wide.

" Your family is pathetic. Just as much as the Uchiha Clan. At least Itachi Uchiha and Madara Uchiha knew that their family was corrupt. Itachi decided to kill them, Madara decided to leave. Sasuke doesn't see that though, sadly enough. ", Naruto smiles rather sadly, " He was brainwashed by his father, to believe that the Uchiha Clan is all mighty and powerful. Just like yours, who believe they ARE All Mighty and Powerful. But their not, and definitely not in front of I, the Second Kyuubi No Yoko. I admit it, the Fourth made a seal, that killed the Kyuubi, but gave it's chakra, and some of it's charastics into me, making me the next. Even though I'm a Demon, I'm not evil, or bloodthirsty. Your family is, however. ", Naruto finished off.

Neji's fist clenched.

" Your father wasn't the same, though. He loved his Clan, his brother and Niece, so much, he gave his love for them. He left you, with the memory of him and his love. ", Naruto continued, smiling sadly, " You blame your Uncle, you hate him, no that's not the right word,. you DESPISE him, and it passed unto his daughter, your Cousin. ", he finished.

Neji faltered at the end.

" I'm telling all of you this, in hopes that you can see your past mistakes, and when you want, come to me, so I can get rid of that awful Seal of yours. It's the reason I'm going easy on you. ", Naruto added, Neji's eyes became wide, when a flat hand came in and hit his neck.

He got knocked out, and fell to the floor.

Quin bowed towards Naruto, " **Farewell, Naruto-sama. **", she said, vanishing into white smoke.

**-o-0-o-0-o- Later On -o-0-o-0-o-**

Naruto left the Arena, and decided to walk around Konohagakure, when she saw two Sound Nin's there, he frowned, they were talking in low whispers.

But he heard, " _The Invasion begins soon. _".

His tails twisted, and he took out four kunai, and easily shot them off, two in each neck. He sneered, " Pathetic.. ", he muttered, but turned and jumped off, quickly heading back to the arena, shooting kunai off left and right, hitting the neck's of multiple Sound Nin.

By the time he reached the Arena, Gaara and Sasuke were fighting, just at that time, feather's fell.

Naruto tensed, a powerful genjustu tied into the feather's. He quickly ran towards the Hokage, just as a shield popped out.

" DAMMIT! ", Naruto cursed.

He really hates his luck sometimes.

He frowned, should he help the Hokage, or his friends?

He made handseals and creating a clone, which he sent after his friends.

He ran towards the shield, and paused, a flashback back into his training happened seeingt he shield.

_**-o-0-o-0-o- Flashback -o-0-o-0-o-**_

_" Chakra Barrier's are odd, but very powerful. Some barriers, can only be affected by the inside. The weakness, is a simple seal that sucks up chakra, creating a temporary portal. It only works for enough time for one person, at a time, however. ", Jiraiya explained.'_

_" Eh? How much chakra does it take? ", Naruto asked._

_" A lot, it is known to drain some. ", he returned, " but you, will be able to easily do it. ", he said with a grin._

_**-o-0-o-0-o- Flashback End -o-0-o-0-o-**_

He flashed through handseals, and swiped his hand over the shield, the kanji glowed, and a large hole formed in the shield. He jumped through quickly, while at the same time, it closed right behind him.

Orochimaru stood before the third hokage, before he turned and saw Naruto, " Oh? How interesting! Though not surprising, after all, you stopped me from getting my Sharingan. ", he purred, Naruto just snorted.

" I sensed you, not good at hiding your chakra, eh? Your shield, was weak. Remember, I AM the Kyuubi. ", he purred, shooting multiple kunai off at Orochimaru, he easily deflected.

" Naruto! Stay out of this! ", Sarutobi ordered.

" Sorry Jiji, but I won't back down from this fight. After all, Konohagakure IS mine, and so, I can't let anyone destroy, now can I? ", Naruto asked with a grin.


	13. Chapter 13: Leaving

**...**

_**Summary:**_ Minato's Seal did something different. The Kyuubi really did die, but it's chakra, and some of it's characteristic's got merged into Naruto. Who, gains nine fox tails along with two fox ears. Naruto, now a Half-Fox Demon and Half-Human Being, how will his life be?

_**Warnings:**_ Yaoi, SLASH, BoyxBoy! SasuNaru ItaNaru MadaNaru

_**Disclaimer: **_I Don't Own Naruto! Obviously...

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
Yes, I can Fix Them.  
Yes, I Do my Best To Fix Them.  
No, I Do Not Give A Shit About Flames.  
Flamers and Haters, Fuck Off.**_

**Go To Profile For a Poll! I'm narrowing down the final three pairing choices. GO VOTE! Not on Reviews, on my Poll, on my Profile.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Orochimaru snarled, zaping through handseals, " I don't have time for this! ", he hissed, blowing out a stream of fire, Naruto just laughed.

The fire ran over his body, his figure from outside of the fire, vanished, but then started to grow, and grow onto all fours, when the burning stream vanished, a nine-tailed fox, around the size of a large tiger, stood there, growling, bright blue eyes, hair a mix of blonde and caramel.

The fox's mouth opened, and let out an even bigger stream of fire straight at Ororchimaru, who easily swiped to the side, eyes narrowed.

" Tch. I can handle the Kyuubi, if the fourth could, I can. ", he laughed, the third frowned, but then..

' _**It's okay jiji, I got him... he could never beat the Kyuubi, he can't beat me! **_', Naruto spoke softly inside of the Third's head.

He frowned, just as Naruto tackled Orochimaru easily, kunai sticking out from all over his body, he didn't pay one mind to it.

" **You actually believe, that a pathetic kunai, could work against ME! THE KING OF THE BIJU? **", Naruto laughed, tails swishing side to side happily, in pure glee.

Orochimaru's eyes became wide, " Impossible! No mortal could live through that many kunai! ", he insisted.

" **Exactly. I'm not mortal. I'm the Kyuubi No Yoko. A Immortal Fox. But I'm also Naruto Uzumaki. **", the fox sneered, " **Your pathetic, you didn't think of the chance, that I really am Kyuubi, foolish, pathetic, weak human. I won't kill you know, if you flee. **", Naruto spoke.

" Why? ", Orochimaru hissed, as the claws dug into his chest, blood started to pour out.

" **If you ever get the Sharingan, I want to be the one to kill you. **", Naruto purred, when suddenly, his eyes dulled out to red, fur suddenly shifting to red.

" **Now... RUN! **", Naruto laughed, stepping back, as Orochimaru barely stood up, but ran.

" RETREAT! ", he called, running quicker and quicker, leaving a trail of blood, as his forces vanished.

" Naruto.. ", the third whispered, the fox growled, turning to him, walking over, tails swishing side to side, feral and animistic.

But then, he stopped, eyes turning slowly back into blue, fur changing back to the caramel-blonde mix, before the whole fox's body turned into fire, and shot upwards, slowly forming into another form.

Naruto stood there, his clothes, charred and slightly burnt off, as he collapsed, to the ground, his trails twisting around him.

**-o-0-o-0-o- Two Weeks Later -o-0-o-0-o-**

" He turned into the Kyuubi! ", argued one of the Council members.

" He protected us, and he protected the Hokage! ", argued the Hyuuga Head.

Hiruzen sighed, " QUIET! ", he called.

Silence was granted.

" I'm going to retire soon. ", Hiruzen started, " And I've chosen the Fifth Hokage. ", he added.

" Oh? And who did you chose? ", sneered one of the Civilian members.

" Either Tsunade of the Sannin, or Jiraiya. Both of them can protect this village against Orochimaru, I know without Naruto, I would've died. If he was ready, and if he wanted to, I would make him Hokage. But he wishes for something else. And those two will support him, them both are perfect Hokage's. ", Hiruzen returned.

" What?! He's a demon! ", yelled one fo the Civilian members.

" I don't think so. ", spoke a Civilian, named Renji Haruno, " My daughter has been on a team with him, for some time, and she always defends Naruto. She is no longer such a... fangirl, and she wants to impress both of her teammates, not just the Uchiha. I trust my daughter's judgement, Naruto will continue to be both a good ninja and ally to Konoha for as long as he lives. ", he finished.

Hiruzen smiled, he knew that Naruto would be accepted, eventually.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto walked down the hall, entering Sasuke's room, as he sighed.

" Sasuke, are you feeling okay? ", he asked, closing the door behind him.

" If you had constant fangirls coming in, you wouldn't be happy either. ", Sasuke glared, Naruto laughed.

" And I'm pissed that you send a Shadow Clone to help us. ", Sasuke added, with a glare.

" Awe, I love you too, Sasuke-_kuuun_. ", Naruto teased.

The Uchiha shuddered, " Shut it, dobe. ", he muttered. The Demonic Fox just laughed.

" Hey, Sasuke. I have news. ", Naruto said, sitting on a stool, Sasuke looked up, a brow raised.

" What is it? ", he asked.

" I'm leaving on a four year trip, by myself. ", Naruto returned.

" What?! Why? ", Sasuke jumped.

" Orochimaru is angry, angry that he underestimated me, and will plan another attack on this village, for me. And now, the whole world knows me as the Kyuubi. And I'm fine with that, but my dream is going to continue. I'll be back, in four years, maybe you'll hear of me. ", Naruto returned.

" But you defeated him! You can do it again! ", Sasuke insisted.

" Sasuke.. I went mad, with bloodlust. I need to learn to control it, or else I'll become just like the Kyuubi before me. I almost did.. ", Naruto shook his head, " I can't put anyone in danger. I'll live, I'm immortal. I just have to worry about Villages wanting to Seal me, to make a new Jinchuriki. ", Naruto laughed.

" Naruto.. ", Sasuke started.

" Goodbye Sasuke. I wish you well, on your dream to kill your brother, but remember this, sometimes, when a person cares for another enough, they would kill to protect them, even if it was a Village. ", Naruto said, walking over, kissing Sasuke's cheek softly, before he left the room.

**-o-0-o-**

" Farewell, Naruto. ", Hiruzen nodded, " Come back soon, I wish you luck. If you need, have no fear to come back. ", the third said. Naruto grinned.

" Hai, Jiji. Tell Otou-san, I love him! ", Naruto said, before he added, " And tell Danzo, when I return, he'll pay for his meddling. I won't let a insect have power. ", he finished.

Hiruzen raised a brow, " Do you think you can handle ROOT, when you come back? ", he asked.

" Hai. In four years, the Waterfall will flow, and the Whirlpool Royalaty will continue. ", Naruto said, winking, as he turned, and jumped into the tree's, vanishing.


	14. Chapter 14: Time Passes Quickly

**...**

_**Summary:**_ Minato's Seal did something different. The Kyuubi really did die, but it's chakra, and some of it's characteristic's got merged into Naruto. Who, gains nine fox tails along with two fox ears. Naruto, now a Half-Fox Demon and Half-Human Being, how will his life be?

_**Warnings:**_ Yaoi, SLASH, BoyxBoy!

_**Disclaimer: **_I Don't Own Naruto! Obviously...

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
Yes, I can Fix Them.  
Yes, I Do my Best To Fix Them.  
No, I Do Not Give A Shit About Flames.  
Flamers and Haters, Fuck Off.**_

**Go To Profile For a Poll! I'm narrowing down the final three pairing choices. GO VOTE! Not on Reviews, on my Poll, on my Profile! GO GO GO!  
Thank you.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki, looked over at the shadows, as a figure came out, taking off a spiral mask, hair growing out past the figure's shoulders in black spikes, eyes blazing, of the red Sharingan, skin pale.

" Madara. ", Pein nodded.

" Pein. ", Madara returned, walking in, the mask vanishing into thin air.

" What is it? Our next meeting wasn't supposed to be next week. ", Pein asked, clamly.

" It seems, that the Kyuubi roaming free once more, but as Naruto Uzumaki, the Fourth's Son. ", Madara returned, turning to face Pein directly.

" So the rumors are true? ", Pein muttered.

" Indeed. And he wants to create his own village. He plans on rising the Whirlpool, but into the Waterfall, it seems. He gave that message in a riddle. He also seems to want us to be Allies, rather than enemies. If we take this chance, war may not even be needed. ", Madara added.

" How so? Why would the Village's bow to him? ", Pein asked.

" Not bow, but respect. Konohagakure, is with him. Land of the Waves, is with him, they even named their bridge, The Nine-Tailed Bridge. ", Madara snorted, " He may be the one, to bring peace, into the Shinobi World. ", he said.

Pein was silent, but inside, thoughts were racing.

**-o-0-o-0-o- One Year Later -o-0-o-0-o-**

The Village of Brick, lay in ruins. The Village was destroyed, after multiple Civilans and Ninja left the village, seeming to vanish into thin air, before foxes came in, killing everyone left, leaving only ruins. The Village was raided by the foxes as well, nothing but rubble remains.

The Five Major Village's, are worried. Is a unknown enemy rising? Tsunade Senju, the Fifth Hokage, assured that it was someone, not to be feared, but to be respected. The Village of Brick, was ruin by a half-insane dictator. So they left it.

Orochimaru, meanwhile, was both happy, yet worried. Sasuke Uchiha came to him, without the Curse Mark, and kept on refusing it. The Snake Sannin, knew deep inside, he had no chance against this enemy, named Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi No Yoko, the Nine-Tailed Fox.

**-o-0-o-0-o- One Year Later -o-0-o-0-o-**

Bandits and Missing-nin kept on popping up, dead, ripped to shreds, laying in path's used by ninja.

" We need to put in action! Who is this unknown murderer!? ", called one of the Civilian Council Members of Konoha.

" Shut it! ", Tsunade growled, " They aren't harming us, in any way! Why should we kill this murderer? They're killing off the people WE don't want around, so who cares? It's not like a war is going to suddenly pop out of nowhere! ", she finished.

" You jinxed it. ", Jiraiya sighed, only for Tsunade to glare at him.

" Sorry! ", he pouted.

" **Humans! I have a message, from Naruto-sama! **", spoke a deep, demonic voice, as a all black fox came in, sitting in the middle of the table.

" What is it? ", Tsunade cut in.

" **Naruto-sama just wanted to tell everyone, that he's doing good. And that his dream is slowly becoming true. He also asked for his parents scrolls. He wants to learn his Father's Rasengan. And he wants information of the Bi- I mean, Kushina Uzumaki's past village, the Whirlpool, and map where it once was. He also wishes for his inheritance as he needs it, something about pathetic baby humans, I honestly believe they would be great snack's, but Naruto-sama says no! Just like how he doesn't allow us to call him by his true, majestic name, Kyuubi! **", the fox started to rant.

" Erm, is that all? ", Tsunade asked.

" **Hai. Peace out, delicious humans! **", the fox chirped, jumping out the window.

" I never seen a bi-polar fox before. ", Jiraiya muttered.

" Agreed. ", Inoichi Yamanka snorted.

**-o-0-o-0-o- Two Years Later -o-0-o-0-o-**

Where Whirlpool used to lay in ruins, was a bustling city of life. Children laughed and played, adults watching over them, farmers picking out the fresh, new harvest, ninja building new buildings. Miners coming out of large pits, carrying baskets of metals, laughing, not evne harmed from being underground so much, they only had to work a day a week, and got 10,000 Ryo for each pound of minerals gathered.

In the middle of the large village, was a tall tower, where Kanji were gathered, to spell, 'Waterfall of the Fox'. Inside, sitting in a section of silk and rich cloths, was a male.

He was around the age of Seventeen, with spiky blonde hair, caramel fox ears, and nine, flowing caramel tails, all nine of them dipped in black. Three whisker marks on each cheek, with bright blue colored eyes, pupils, narrowed and silted.

He wore a rich, soft, white, silk robe, barely tied by a belt of the same, white silk.

" Okaa-san. ", bowed four ANBU, wearing a White Fox Mask over there features, eyeholes revealing their eyes.

" Lightning Team Four. ", Naruto returned, " Mari, Tari, Kari, and Fari. ", he added, with a small laugh, " I still can't get over how everyone picked their codenames. ", he hummed.

" The Boat is ready, the Whirlpool's were calmed, and the Waterfall's were stopped. ", Mari answered.

" Good. ", Naruto stood up, the robe dragging behind him, as he left the room.

" Come on then! I'll buy new clothes in Konoha. ", Naruto hummed, as the ANBU quickly followed him.


	15. Chapter 15: Naruto's Journal

**...**

_**Summary:**_ Minato's Seal did something different. The Kyuubi really did die, but it's chakra, and some of it's characteristic's got merged into Naruto. Who, gains nine fox tails along with two fox ears. Naruto, now a Half-Fox Demon and Half-Human Being, how will his life be?

_**Warnings:**_ Yaoi, SLASH, BoyxBoy!

_**Disclaimer: **_I Don't Own Naruto! Obviously...

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
Yes, I can Fix Them.  
Yes, I Do my Best To Fix Them.  
No, I Do Not Give A Shit About Flames.  
Flamers and Haters, Fuck Off.**_

**Chapter Fifteen**

_**Two Weeks After Leaving Konoha  
July Ninth**_

_I'm currently in the Village of Brick, and I already hate the leader, who only let me in since I'm the Kyuubi. The Bastard. Though, this is the perfect place for me to train. I was given a lot of money but the Dictator, and I used it to open a Shelter of sorts._

_I've been here for one weeks, and three days, and since then, most of the Village are coming to this place. Ninja and Civilian alike. I teach children how to read and write, I give the NInja new scrolls, and I tell everyone stories of Konoha, of my dream, and how wonderful life is, in total._

_They've started to call me Okaa-sama. I really don't mind it, for some odd reason. I'm just happy they have hope in life, under this Dictator of theirs, now mine as well. I have to obey many rules, so that I can stay, and teach this Village._

_Even though I'm only twelve, the people around me, are like children, even the elderly. They all have a certain hope, a dream for a home of happiness, rather than this place._

**-o-0-o-**

_**Six Months After Leaving Konoha  
January Eleventh**_

_It's been a while since I've been able to write, but since the last time I wrote into this book, I've been really busy. The day after that, I saw that the Villagers gathered enough money, and gave it to me, so that i may build a Church._

_And I did. It took the past six months to build, since I also used some of the money to feed everyone, and I gave the miner's 1,000 ryo for each pound of brick given, I was able to gather wood and the rest of materials myself, sending clones out to other Village's to buy the cheaper materials, and better quality._

_They're are four ten year olds, all for of them already ninja, that I've taken under my wing. All four of them orphans, their names are, Messin, Talyn, Fearn, and Quin. I've been training them, as they do not deserve to die so young into the Ninja World._

_I've noticed, that I've become more or least, close to a Saint. Despite how many times I tell the Villagers I'm a demon, they call me a Goddess. Of course, I tell them I'm a boy, they don't listen. So to this Village, I'm Okaa-san, or Kyuubi, Goddess of Peace, Justice, and Happiness._

_In six months, I should be able to take them out of the hell hole, as I've also been sending thousands of shadow clones to where the Whirlpool used to be, building up the Village once more._

_I've found that tons, and tons, and TONS of Expensive Metals and Minerals lay beneath it, not even touched by the people that were there before. All types of animals grace the land, along with all types of rare flowers and herbs. It's a amazing place, I can't wait to see it myself, not from a Shadow Clone's memory._

_I've also had Shadow Clones mastering as many techniques and training outside the village as well, I've discovered my Coils replace the chakra just as quickly as I use it, so every day, I use up to seven tails of chakra using Shadow Clones, sometimes a tiny bit more._

_My Shadow Clones also have been mapping this place, top to bottom, even the mines. I also have my own Shadow Clones acting as the Civilians taking out enough brick so that the Dictator doesn't notice me taking so much._

_Oh well, in till next time._

**-o-0-o-**

_**A Year, and one week, After Leaving Konoha  
July Twenty-second.**_

_The Village of Brick lay in ruins. All my people inside of the Waterfall, which used to be the Whirlpool. Already, my ninja, yes my ninja, are scouting around, the Dictator was killed, and I'm now the Queen of a Land._

_My People are still having a festival, naming it a Holiday for themselves, a day of parties, happiness, peace, and thanks. Fruits, Meat, and Vegetables are always around us, so already, we are rich in food, and soon enough, in Wealth and people._

_My ninja are going village to village, spreading the word of the 'Great Goddess' that rules Whirlpool, and many have already come, and I've blessed them, meaning I swiped my blood across their forehead, marking them as a Member of the Waterfall, and so that I can always find them, giving them a tiny bit of my chakra making them immune to all poisons, giving them a quick healing ability._

_it's been amazing, in total. I live in a large tower, much like a Kage Tower, but made out of stone, then covered in wood, then painted, then marked with the Waterfall as, 'The Waterfall of the Fox'._

_Our symbol on the Hiate, is a simple swirl inside of a Diamond Shape. I also have a library, open to everyone, filled with books and scrolls, gathered and still being bought from all over. I've found the hidden, Whirlpool Library, containing everything possible on seals, taking everything, and putting it into a Ninja-only Library, putting some of the copies of them, into the Open Library to everyone, mostly only on the basics._

_The Waterfall Ninja Library, as I've named it, contains scrolls, upon scrolls, and more scrolls and books on everything possible. Librarians have already been hired, and shops are already opening, as well as Markets, our money is gold, silver and bronze coins._

_The Vault under this tower, contains both Ryo and out money, ryo given to ninja as they leave so that, just in case, they can buy things in different Village's._

**-o-0-o-**

_**A Month Since Waterfall Became  
August Ninth**_

_I've changed how to time everything, because I'm no longer a Ninja of Konoha, but a Ally, even if they don't know it just yet._

_Waterfall is now named the Richest Village in the Nations, and soon enough, the most powerful._

_Madara Uchiha came to me, amazing he's a alive, no? Well, he and I made a deal. He'll allow me to hire his S-Ranked Criminals, in return, a Treaty in to made, so that I would back them up in war, and they would back me up. Madara simply wants all Ninja Village's to be a Major Village, and to be in peace, and believes that Waterfall deserves to be a Major Village as well._

_I asked how would that would, and he said, Their shall be Six Main Village's. Konoha, Suna, Kumo, Iwa and Kiri as five of them, and Waterfall as one, mainly because he would like to make Waterfall his newest HQ._

_He isn't as evil as he's described to be in History, and I announced him as a Waterfall Ally, along with the Akatsuki._

_And their plans to capture the Biju? Gone, since they can't go against me._

**-o-0-o-**

_**A Year Since The Village of Brick Was Destroyed**_

_It's a small entry, so a simple intro-thing. _

_Konoha has sent me my parent's money, and items. I'll be learning from those scrolls from now on. I also needed the Ryo so that I could buy some of the children's clothes in near-by Village's and didn't want to take it out of the Vault! In the end, it gives me a headache just to think about it._

**-o-0-o-0-o- Two Years Later -o-0-o-0-o-**

Naruto sat inside of his floating Boat, as he went through his diary, filled up to the brim with stories on the Village. He smiled slightly, he went through some of his more important writings, before he closed it, sealing it shut with a Basic, yet Complex, Seal.

He stood up, walking past his four ANBU, Mari, Tari, Kari and Fari, smiling happily.

Life is good.


	16. Chapter 16: Arriving in Konohagakure

**...**

_**Summary:**_ Minato's Seal did something different. The Kyuubi really did die, but it's chakra, and some of it's characteristic's got merged into Naruto. Who, gains nine fox tails along with two fox ears. Naruto, now a Half-Fox Demon and Half-Human Being, how will his life be?

_**Warnings:**_ Yaoi, SLASH, BoyxBoy! ItaNaru and MadaNaru

_**Disclaimer: **_I Don't Own Naruto! Obviously...

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
Yes, I can Fix Them.  
Yes, I Do my Best To Fix Them.  
No, I Do Not Give A Shit About Flames.  
Flamers and Haters, Fuck Off.**_

**Looks like it's MadaNaru and ItaNaru! I was guessing that was going to happen, as I a UchihaNaruto fan, I understand people want more ItaNaru and MadaNaru Stories.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Naruto walked down the steps, coming down from the floating boat. Yes, it floats. He did help create a new Sub-Element, Air. A Mix of Wind, Water and Lightning. It's very hard to learn, but once you have the basics down, everything else is very easy.

He flipped up the hood connected to his White Silk Robe, walking up to his ANBU Guards, a.k.a Mari, Kari, Tari, and Fari.

" Okaa-sama, the Hokage is waiting for you in the Council Room, to form the treaty. The Third Hokage and Jiraiya of the Sannin are also present to help with the treaty. ", bowed Mari.

" Got it. You four, set up around Konoha, I'll have more guards around me. ", Naruto said, they paused, before they nodded, jumping up and vanishing.

Naruto hummed, and walked on, six guards on each side of him, and two in the back of him. He walked down the roads, many stopping to stare.

" Eight ANBU Guards? ", whispered one.

" Their Fox-nin! ", whispered another, " You don't think it's the Leader of the Waterfall? ", was gasped.

Naruto just snorted, as he continued on. Finally, after a few minutes, they arrived in front of the Hokage Tower, he nodded at his guards, who vanished, and he entered the building.

Two Leaf ANBU were there.

" Fox-sama. ", they bowed, " The Fifth ordered us to take you to the Council Room. ", one said.

" Hai. ", Naruto nodded, as they leaded him into a stairway, that went down. As they walked down the stairs, the Leader of the Waterfall hummed a soft tone, when they arrived.

The door was opened, and Naruto entered the room, sitting down at the large seat, where the Kanji for 'Fox' was. He was right across from Tsunade, no one around him.

" Hello. ", Naruto said.

" Your the Leader of the Waterfall. ", Tsunade frowned.

" Surprised I don't have more guards? Yes well, I don't very much need them. I don't need a army to destroy a village. ", Naruto returned, chuckling softly.

" Is that a threat? ", Hiashi Hyuuga growled.

" Of course not! ", Naruto laughed, " I'm only here for a Peace Misson. ", he answered.

" Take off the hood, then. ", Tsunande growled.

" Tsunade- ", the third started.

" Of course. ", Naruto returned, flipping off his head, his nine tails wrapping tightly around him.

" Surprised no one knew me, from my tails. ", Naruto hummed, pouting a bit.

" Naruto Uzumaki. ", Tsunade said, frowning, " Your a Ninja of the Leaf. ", she said.

" No I'm not. The Third disbanded me when I left, and either way, I wouldn't very much mind becoming a Missing-Nin of the Leaf. I would have more land to use. ", Naruto chuckled.

Silence.

" Your are threatening us! ", Tsunade hissed.

" Of course I am. I'm the Kyuubi No Yoko, my real name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Don't believe me, well, we can do a bloodtest. ", Naruto returned, eyes filled with glee.

" Listen here, you brat- ", Tsunade growled, when suddenly, a katana was right by her throat.

" I'll advise not to insult the Goddess. ", hissed Fari, " I'm not scared to kill you! Another piece of Senju Filth will be out of the way! ", she snarled.

" Fari! Deal with your Senju Hatred later! ", Naruto ordered, Fari growled taking back her katana.

" Hai, Okaa-sama. ", she bowed towards Naruto, but stood back up, glaring at Tsunade, " Goodbye, Senju Filth. ", she said, vanishing into dust.

" What was that?! ", hissed a Civilian Council Member.

" Fari hates Senju, her Grandfather was killed by the First Hokage, so she tends to have a hate towards Senju, it was before he became the Hokage, though. So she can't hate Konoha, that would be unreasonable. ", Naruto returned.

" Unreasonable? And that wasn't? ", hissed Inochi Yamanka.

" No, it wasn't. She's in-charge of Excucutions of Traitors and Criminals in Waterfall, she's Kisame's favorite. ", Naruto grinned.

" Kisame? ", Tsunade frowned.

" Waterfall has a Treaty with Akatsuki. And it won't ever dissolve. The Leader and I, are both with Uzumaki Blood, after all. ", he returned.

Jiraiya frowned, " Naruto, what's happened to you? ", he asked.

" Otou-san... ", Naruto sighed, " I love both you and Jiji, but I will not betray my Allies for this Village. My Village, my people, I see them as my children, and I can't give them up, just because Konoha wants a little something. Akatsuki helps, and Kisame has been teaching Fari how to wield a sword, Kakuzu manages our Accounts, Itachi actually likes to work at the Academy- ", he went on.

" Itachi?! As in Itachi Uchiha? ", Tsunade hissed.

" Hai. He's actually nice, and a good one to be around. Not as insane or evil as I thought he would be. ", Naruto shrugged.

" Your working with S-Ranked Criminals! ", Hiashi hissed.

" Hai. Any more questions? The Akatsuki and I are Allies not because we want strength or anything like that, we work together so that Waterfall will grow stronger. They all like my Village, and would rather like to live there when, if they ever do, retire. Plus, Sasori loves the fact I gave him a Lab there. ", Naruto hummed.

" What the hell? Are you Allies with Orochimaru as well? ", Tsunade growled.

Naruto's eyes flashed red, angrily, " Don't. You. _Dare_ speak of the traitor so lightly! He betrayed the Akatsuki, and so forth, he deserves to be at the Akatsuki's Mercy! After all, there are much, much worse things than death. ", he hissed.

" Tch. Your working with traitors! ", she returned.

" Each member has a reason for joining. Hidan, well with his religon he can't be accepted anywhere. Sasori was BANISHED from Suna because of his art. Deidera hates Iwa because they tried to keep him from gaining supplies when he's not on missons. All the rest have reasons. Itachi HATED his Clan, because they tried to control him, so he killed them, why do you think he kept his brother alive? ", he asked, snorting.

Silence.

" Their still traitors. ", Tsunade returned.

" So? Are you going to ignore this treaty, and not make it final, all because of the fact I work with S-Ranked Criminals? Besides, Konan would actually like to say hi to Jiraiya once more. ", Naruto said.

" Konan? ", Jiraiya's eyes went wide, " She's still alive? What about Yahiko and Nagato? ", he asked.

" Yahiko gave his life to protect Konan from Hanzo. Nagato and Konan are still alive, working with the Akatsuki with create Peace. ", Naruto returned.

" Fine! This Treaty will be final! ", Tsunade jumped in, " What aare the deals? ", she asked.

" I would like to build a Waterfall Compound here, as an Embassity. I'll have a Embassador sent here. I'll give ten pounds of gold, ten pounds of silver, ten pounds of bronze, and twenty pounds of Chakra Metal. I'll also allow you to buy more, along with Diamonds, Crystals, and many more. I'll sell rare herbs to you, and I wish for a Exchange Program to be set up, to change my Gold, Silver and Bronze coins into the Ryo Amount. I'll send in merchants, and I'll buy products produced here, as well. ", Naruto went on.

" That's all? ", Tsunade asked, surprised.

" And the Akatsuki would be allowed entrance to buy supplies or rest. ", Naruto added.

" Tsk. Is Itachi Uchiha included? ", she asked.

" Hai. ", he returned.

" Tch. As long as they don't break our laws, we can deal with it. ", Tsunade said.

" Good. So is this treaty final? ", Naruto asked.

" Hai. ", Tsunade returned.

" Great! Now, I hope not to sound rude, but I have to go to Suna next. Treaties have already been made with Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa, after all! Suna finally accepted it! Gaara is a good Kazekage. ", Naruto nodded.

" Farewell, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. ", Tsunade said, Naruto bowed.

" Of course, Hokage-sama. ", he said, turning around, vanishing into a poof of dust.


	17. Chapter 17: Beginning of a Love

**...**

_**Summary:**_ Minato's Seal did something different. The Kyuubi really did die, but it's chakra, and some of it's characteristic's got merged into Naruto. Who, gains nine fox tails along with two fox ears. Naruto, now a Half-Fox Demon and Half-Human Being, how will his life be?

_**Warnings:**_ Yaoi, SLASH, BoyxBoy! ItaNaru MadaNaru

_**Disclaimer: **_I Don't Own Naruto! Obviously...

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
Yes, I can Fix Them.  
Yes, I Do my Best To Fix Them.  
No, I Do Not Give A Shit About Flames.  
Flamers and Haters, Fuck Off.**_

**MadaNaru Lime in this Chapter! I'M SO EVIL! XD**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Naruto hummed, as he walked through Konoha, tails flicking side to side, as he examined around the area. The Treaty with Suna was already signed, but now, he's in Konoha, choosing the area for the Embassity.

The Konohagakure Head Builder stood next to him, as he talked, " The space Hokage-sama gave us, is a old Training Grounds. It'll take a week or so, to take out all the tree's, and turn them into wood we can use, as well as clear out all the water- ", he got cut off.

" My Blueprint Makers and Ninja are coming in for this job. I want to keep the water there, and we only need a small area. All you need to worry about, is building it. 'Kay? ", Naruto smiled.

The Builder blinked, " Oh.. ", he said.

" But, I would like for you to design a set of Apartments. I'm paying to fix-up Konoha's Ghetto. However much you need, it'll be paid. ", Naruto said, the Builder nodded.

" Hai. ", he returned.

**-o-0-o-0-o- Two Weeks Later: In The Waterfall -o-0-o-0-o-**

Naruto sat on his soft bed-like area on the top floor of the Leader Tower in the Waterfall. He hummed, as he painted the Waterfall Symbol Hiate-Mark on a canvas.

" Naruto-sama. ", spoke a deep voice, Naruto blinked, looking up to see Madara Uchiha entered the room, sitting down across from him.

" Hello Madara. ", he returned.

" I've found where Sound is. ", Mardara said.

" Oh? ", Naruto said, looking up, " When shall we start to plan it? ", he asked.

" The Attack shall slowly be planned. Nothing must go wrong. One mistake, and many lives could be lost. ", he returned.

" Orochimaru's Hideouts? ", Naruto asked.

" We found them all, except for the main one. Where Orochimaru is. ", he returned.

" Tch. I say we sent out different troops to each Hideout, then onto the Sound itself. Orochimaru will come out eventually. ", Naruto sneered.

" Perhaps. Groups of how many? ", Madara asked.

" Ten of my ANBU, for each group, with a Akatsuki Member leading it. I'll destroy Sound myself, with Jounin behind me raiding it. ", Naruto said.

" You can have everything, but I want to review all of his plans. If you find Sasuke Uchiha, keep him alive, Itachi wants him to live. ", Madara said.

" Of course, he would. The bi-polar moron. All you Uchiha are Bi-Polar, or emo. ", Naruto grinned.

Madara rolled his eyes, " Uh huh. Both you and Pein become either, Emotionless Killers or Emotionfull Peace-makers. ", he returned.

" So? ", Naruto returned cheekily.

Madara just rolled his eyes once more, " Pein and Konan are going to visit Konoha, in a few days, to see Jiraiya. Hidan and Kakuzu were found by five year olds in your village. ", he said.

" And? ", Naruto asked, a brow raised.

" They both we naked, in their S&M Relationship process. ", he returned.

" ... do I need to pay for Therapy? ", Naruto winced.

" Yes. ", Madara returned.

" Something else is left there. ", Naruto called, smirking at the Uchiha's own wince.

" Sasori and Deidera were found as well, but by twelve year olds, except they seemed to make even _better _impresion on them. ", Madara snorted.

" How so? ", Naruto frowned.

" While the five year olds are muttering around blood and 'moving hair', these twelve years olds are muttering something about 'Molested Blondes'. Pein scolded them, and apparently, Sasori was controlling puppet to- ", he got cut off.

" I don't wanna know! ", Naruto hissed.

" Got it. ", Madara resisted the urge to grin at Naruto's scarred face.

" Anymore questions? ", the Uchiha asked.

" Nope. ", Naruto popped the 'p'.

Madara stood up, as Naruto did as well, when the Uchiha's eyes flashed red happily.

" What? ", Naruto frowned.

" The back of robe is torn. ", the Uchiha returned in a purr.

Naruto's eyes became wide as he dropped down, blushing madly.

" Right! Goodbye! ", he sqeaked.

" Awe, can't you stand up once more? ", Madara pouted, only for kunai to be thrown at him.

" Goodbye. ", Madara vanished into a poof of smoke.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The next few days passed, Madara constantly flirting with Naruto, who was growing more and more annoyed, and more and more embarrassed. Where the _Hell _had it come from?

**-o-0-o-**

Madara grinned, as he walked down the hall of the Akatsuki Lair He finally decided to pursue the new Kyuubi, who had wanted in his bed for some time, but now, Madara believes he may actually love the brat. He hadn't loved anyone since... well, since Harishama, who eventually died, as the Uchiha is immortal thanks to the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, and it seems that Itachi is coming close to the Eternal Mangekyou, as he slowly even adapts to his blind eyes. The healing he's been able to get from Tsunade, helps.

Of course, Itachi is paying a LOT of money, but it's worth it. Even if Kakuzu gets very pissed, as Itachi happily uses the Akatsuki Funds. Madara would have the done same, when he went blind back in his early twenties, before he had accidentaly killed his brother, he honestly meant to.. kinda.

He entered the Top Tower Room inside Waterfall, where Naruto is standing up before a large wall-size canvas. He slowly took out a shurikun, and swiped it.

Within seconds, half of Naruto's robe lay pinned to the floor, revealing his bare body, except for a pair of boxers.

The Uzumaki-Namikaze shot around, and glared at the Grinning Uchiha.

" I knew it! You damn bastard! ", Naruto snarled.

" Oh? I have no idea what your talking about! I see your finally wears boxers. ", Madara added, with a grin.

Naruto huffed, " I was wearing a thong, you fucking bastard! ", he blushed heavily.

" Oh? I would love to see that on you.. ", he purred.

" Fuck you! ", Naruto snarled, dropping to the ground.

Madara walked over, before he happily pounced on Naruto, mouth attaching to the boy's neck, sucking heavily.

Naruto groaned, cheeks burning bright red, the Uchiha grinned, and continued to nip at his neck, going down slowly, nips leaving small love bites as he went down, before he ripped off the robe, attaching his lips to Naruto's nipples, biting and sucking.

" _Aaah! _", Naruto groaned, his back arching slightly, Madara hands going down to pin his hip with one, and grip his cock with another.

" _Mah-mah_-Madara! ", Naruto groaned, moaning.

Madara smirked, " Tch. Not so mad anymore, are we? ", he purred.

" D-Damn bastard-ah! ", Naruto groaned, the Uchiha's thumb twirling around at the tip of his cock, at the silt**(Is that how you write it?Can't exactly what it's called XD).**

" tut tut.. ", Madara purred, going back up to kiss Naruto, mouth covering the younger boy's, tongue's meeting quickly, muffling Naruto's moans, as their tongue's danced, wrapping around each other's, before they parted, tongue's still slightly connecting before parting.

" Dear _Kami! _Just fuck me already! ", Naruto hissed, Madara grinned.

" I'll have fun doing so. ", he purred.


	18. Chapter 18: XXX

**...**

_**Summary:**_ Minato's Seal did something different. The Kyuubi really did die, but it's chakra, and some of it's characteristic's got merged into Naruto. Who, gains nine fox tails along with two fox ears. Naruto, now a Half-Fox Demon and Half-Human Being, how will his life be?

_**Warnings:**_ Yaoi, SLASH, BoyxBoy! ItaNaru MadaNaru

_**Disclaimer: **_I Don't Own Naruto! Obviously...

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
Yes, I can Fix Them.  
Yes, I Do my Best To Fix Them.  
No, I Do Not Give A Shit About Flames.  
Flamers and Haters, Fuck Off.**_

**MadaNaru Lemon**

**Chapter ****Eighteen**

_Naruto groaned, cheeks burning bright red, the Uchiha grinned, and continued to nip at his neck, going down slowly, nips leaving small love bites as he went down, before he ripped off the robe, attaching his lips to Naruto's nipples, biting and sucking._

_" Aaah! ", Naruto groaned, his back arching slightly, Madara hands going down to pin his hip with one, and grip his cock with another._

_" Mah-mah-Madara! ", Naruto groaned, moaning._

_Madara smirked, " Tch. Not so mad anymore, are we? ", he purred._

_" D-Damn bastard-ah! ", Naruto groaned, the Uchiha's thumb twirling around at the tip of his cock, at the silt__**.**_

_**" **__tut tut.. ", Madara purred, going back up to kiss Naruto, mouth covering the younger boy's, tongue's meeting quickly, muffling Naruto's moans, as their tongue's danced, wrapping around each other's, before they parted, tongue's still slightly connecting before parting._

_" Dear Kami! Just fuck me already! ", Naruto hissed, Madara grinned._

_" I'll have fun doing so. ", he purred._

Madara attached him to Naruto's neck once more, hand gripping Naruto's cock tightly, as he started to fist him. Naruto moans became louder.

Madara smirked, reaching back up, to kiss Naruto, their tongue's mixed together quickly, battling for dominance, the Uchiha allowed Naruto to search his mouth, before wrapping his tongue back around Naruto's.

A cry sounded, and Naruto's cum squirted out into Madara's hand.

The Uchiha used the cum, covering his digits with it, before he entered one into Naruto's hole.

The Fox-boy groaned at the feeling, Madara adding in one more finger, as he slowly prepared Naruto's, searching for the one spot, when Naruto cried out in pure pleasure.

Madara hit that spot a few times, before he added in another finger, he continued to pound onto the spot a few more times, before he took out the digits, pulling down his pants, he came up.

He kissed Naruto gently, aiming up, before he slowly started to push into the tight hole.

Madara groaned, feeling the hot pressure wrap around his cock, while Naruto's eyes teared up in pain, slightly.

He bent down, kissing the drops away, before he slowly started to move, searching for that one spot once more.

" _Ah! _", Naruto cried out.

Madara grinned, before he started to pound him.

" So.. _hot_. ", Madara groaned, getting faster upon each thrust.

" Harder! ", Naruto groaned, " Faster! ", he moaned.

Madara complied.

Pounding into the tight, hot hole, Naruto's moans filled the room, Madara's own groans and grunts combining with them.

Finally, Naruto cried out Madara's name, and came heavily. Madara barely lasted in a few more thrust's, the muscles spasming when he came, burying himself as deeply as he could, inside of Naruto.

He slowly pulled out, panting, laying right next to Naruto, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, and pulling him close.

**-o-0-o-0-o- The Next Week -o-0-o-0-o-**

Naruto walked down the dark hallway, of his home, inside of the Waterfall. The floor's made out of dark wood, wall's painted white, decorated with pictures of beautiful places inside the Waterfall, and outside of it.

He passed many doors, all of them closed. Most of them held scrolls, a bedroom every now and then, as well as Half-Bathroom, as each bedroom has their own bathroom. A open door, showed a room holding Ninja Supplies, from Kunai and shurikun, to paper bombs and solider pills.

He turned at the end of the hall, going up the stairs, to enter a wide hall, a open doorway to see a living room, a sofa complex, with a TV up on the wall, with dark blue carpet. He walked down the hall once more, passing more closed doors, and some bedrooms, and a half-bathroom once more, before he went up the stiars, again.

This time, he reached one hall, going side to side. Only four doors were in this time.

A Half-bathroom, broom closet, the master bedroom, and a office. Naruto went down to the room, that when he opened it, revealing his bedroom.

He entered the bedroom, and looked at the bed, with a amused expression.

His newly-decided lover, Madara, lay on the soft, dark red covers, asleep.

Naruto shook his head, moving over, changing into his sleeping clothes, a simple robe, orange and red, barely tied, to it exposed his chest and legs.

He crawled onto the bed, laying next to Madara, before falling asleep.


	19. Chapter 19: New Machonist

**...**

_**Summary:**_ Minato's Seal did something different. The Kyuubi really did die, but it's chakra, and some of it's characteristic's got merged into Naruto. Who, gains nine fox tails along with two fox ears. Naruto, now a Half-Fox Demon and Half-Human Being, how will his life be?

_**Warnings:**_ Yaoi, SLASH, BoyxBoy! ItaNaru MadaNaru

_**Disclaimer: **_I Don't Own Naruto! Obviously...

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
Yes, I can Fix Them.  
Yes, I Do my Best To Fix Them.  
No, I Do Not Give A Shit About Flames.  
Flamers and Haters, Fuck Off.**_

**Chapter Nineteen**

Naruto rolled his eyes, watching as Madara _tried _to copy his kanji.

" Okay, for one; How the hell do you do that, not even the Uchiha Heir, was a taught that. Two; Can I get a kiss for trying? ", Madara asked.

" Answer to one, it's how all of the Waterfall Writes. No one other than a Waterfall Member can write it, and only us can read it. Answer to two, yes. ", Naruto returned.

Madara grinned, as Naruto kissed his ink-blared cheek.

" I wanted a real kiss. ", the Uchiha pouted.

" Too bad. Go clean up, you have ink.. everywhere. ", he ordered, " Dinner's almost done. ", he said.

Madara rolled his eyes, but complied. He didn't do as Naruto ordered once, and he refused ever to that again.

**-o-0-o-**

" I'm going to Konoha, next week. ", Naruto hummed, laying on Madara's bare chest.

" Oh? What for? ", he asked.

" I have to decline Marriage Request's, coming from all of the Clan's. Even a few from _Danzo. _He seems to think I want to work with him. ", Naruto sneered.

" Perhaps you can use that to your benefit He wouldn't marry you, himself, but marry you to one of his ROOT ANBU members, who all have close to no emotions. If you can gain his trust, we'll be able to take him down. ", Madara returned.

" He would want me to lose my 'Virginity' to one of the ROOT ANBU. ", Naruto returned.

" You already lost it, and no fucking way they're going to touch you. ", Madara glared.

" Thought so. ", Naruto snorted, kissing his lover happily.

" Hmm.. how about you give to me your 'Virginity', once more? ", the Uchiha purred, twisting around to pin Naruto to the pillow.

" Lets. ", Naruto returned, grinning, as Madara dived in for a kiss, their open mouths connecting easily, tongue's twisting together.

Madara pinned his wrist's to the headboard, ropes appearing out of nowhere, tying them together.

" Where did the ropes come from? ", Naruto hummed, as Madara kissed his neck.

" I wanted to introduce you to the world of S&M. ", he returned, biting harshly onto his shoulder, breaking through the skin.

Naruto gasped, and arched in his, as Madara's hand slipped down, and gripped his cock, pulling on it slightly, he moaned.

" Madara.. ", he groaned, his robe being released, Madara going down, as he bite down onto his hip, sucking and nipping, leaving a dark purple bruise, he went back up.

Love bites, dark purple, were planted all over his body, until Naruto was a moaning like a Wanton Whore.

" M-_More!_ ", he moaned, arching his back, twisting his wrist's, as Madara bite onto his nipple, licking up the blood that flowed.

" Seems like someone's a Machinist. ", Madara purred, he came back up, and kissed Naruto's cheek.

" Beg for it. ", he purred.

Naruto gasped, Madara's hand ghosting over his cock, teasing.

" Please! I want your cock, pounding into my hole! Fuck me like a goddamn whore! ", he groaned, Madara smirked, and released his own pajama pants, before thrusting fully into Naruto.

Naruto groaned out, Madara wasting no time, as he pounded into Naruto.

" F-faster! H-Harder! ", he begged, Madara complied, before he twisted Naruto around, and pounding even faster into Naruto's hole.

Naruto groaned, perching his ass more up in the air, as Madara pounded in.

Finally, Naruto moaned out his name, and climaxed, heavily, Madara followed not too soon after, groaning, as he rode out his climax, filled his young lover, to the brim.

He pulled of, and turned Naruto back around, taking off the rope, pulling him close.

" Dear lord.. ", Naruto muttered, setting his head on Madara's chest, " Let's do that again.. ", he muttered.

" Agreed... ", Madara returned, watching as his lover, fell asleep.

**-o-0-o-0-o- Next Week -o-0-o-0-o-**

In a carriage this time, Naruto was sitting on Madara's lap, as they rode up to Konoha.

" Wouldn't Sarutobi remember you? ", Naruto asked.

" I really love, how you chose NOT to forget my age. ", was his response.

" Indeed. Itachi doesn't either though. ", he returned.

" Itachi's a goddamn pervert. ", Madara said.

Naruto rolled his eyes, " Your just jealous, because he was checking out my ass. ", he said.

" I don't get why your wearing leather pants. ", Madara growled.

" Simple. It makes you jealous, and drives the perverts off. ", he returned, kissing Madara's cheek.

" Tsunade would know me, she saw a lot of pictures of me, from her Grandfather. ", Madara sighed.

" Oh yes! Your secret, love affair with the First Hokage! ", Naruto grinned.

" Oh, shut it you. Shouldn't you get jealous, or something of the other? ", Madara returned.

" Nope! ", he popped the 'P', " Besides, why would I? I understand that he was your first love, and he always will be, but what matters, is that I'm your love now. ", he returned.

" But I wonder... did he top you? ", Naruto asked.

Madara looked horrified, " No! ", he returned.

" You sure? I mean- ", he got cut off.

" Be quiet. You both share one thing in common, you both have a giant imagination. ", he answered.

" Really? That's awesome! I'm like the First Hokage. ", he grinned.

" You-, you know what, I'm not even going to bother to argue on this topic, with you. ", Madara gave up.

" Good boy. ", was Naruto's response.

" I feel like a Whipped Dog. ", Madara muttered.

" Good. ", Naruto grinned, kissing the tip of Madara's nose, " It's how you know, your loved. ", he said.

" I love you, too. ", Madara said, rolling his eyes.


	20. Chapter 20: Surprising Uchiha

**...**

_**Summary:**_ Minato's Seal did something different. The Kyuubi really did die, but it's chakra, and some of it's characteristic's got merged into Naruto. Who, gains nine fox tails along with two fox ears. Naruto, now a Half-Fox Demon and Half-Human Being, how will his life be?

_**Warnings:**_ Yaoi, SLASH, BoyxBoy!

_**Disclaimer: **_I Don't Own Naruto! Obviously...

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
Yes, I can Fix Them.  
Yes, I Do my Best To Fix Them.  
No, I Do Not Give A Shit About Flames.  
Flamers and Haters, Fuck Off.**_

**Chapter Twenty**

" Naruto. ", Asunder spoke, as Naruto left the carriage, she raised a brow.

" What happened to your silk robes? ", she asks, as he now wore, tight, black leather pants, barefoot except white bandages reaching to the start of his toes, with a long-sleeved, black turtle-neck.

" Hm? Oh, I didn't feel like wearing them, anymore. ", he returned, waving his hand, as Madara left the Carriage, muttering under his breath.

" Who's this? ", asked Jiraiya, as he popped in, suddenly.

" Otou-san, Tsunade, I'm pretty sure you already know who he is. ", Naruto returned.

" Tch. ", she narrowed her eyes, " And why is he here? ", she asked.

" I'm part of the Akatsuki, Senju. ", Madara cut in, smirking at her.

" Meaning he has entrance into the Village. ", Jiraiya said, " Why do you trust him? ", he asked.

" I love him. ", Naruto said.

" He was close to destroying Konoha! ", Tsunade growled.

" I didn't want to destroy Konoha... only the Elders, and my Clan. Your grandfather, agreed that the Elders had too much power, as well as my Clan. I can happily say, that I took part in my Clan's death. ", Madara returned, walking up, smirking.

" Besides, if I can handle your grandfather, quite easily, and live through the fight, I'll be able to take you both down, easily. I'm SS-Ranked, you both are only S-Rank. You know what that means, correct? ", he purred.

" Shut it. ", Naruto said, smacking him on the head.

" Hai.. ", he muttered.

" Good boy. Now, I need to talk to the Moron, Danzo. ", Naruto chirped, looking at them, " Obviously, he didn't follow my warnings. ", he said, walking past them.

" Come on, moron! ", he called, Madara followed him.

Tsunade grinned.

" What's making you so happy? ", Jiraiya blinked.

" Naruto had Madara Uchiha, acting like a whipped dog. ", she returned, quite happily.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto and Madara entered the Council Room, two hours later, where the whole Leaf Council is.

" Who is this? ", asked the Female Elder.

" Awe, it's Raja and Raji! Last time I saw you both, you were Genin. ", Madara grinned.

" Madara Uchiha!? ", they both growled, after a few seconds passed.

" What?! How is he alive? ", Hiashi hissed.

" Harishiama didn't kill me, you morons. The fact that I lived, is non of your concern. ", Madara returned.

Danzo narrowed his eyes, " Why are you here? ", he asked.

" He's part of the Akatsuki, and he's decided that, he would like to make a treaty with you. ", Naruto spoke, " I'm here, to decline all of your Marriage Request's. ", he said.

" What?! Why? ", asked one of the Elders.

" Because, I'm not going to let ANYONE touch him, he's mine, not yours. ", Madara returned.

" Tch. Treaty declined. ", Danzo growled.

" That's not for you to decide. ", Sarutobi spoke, nodding at Tsunade.

" Why should I make this treaty? ", she asked.

" Simple. I still want to kill the Elders of Konoha. And most of the Council. I plan out hate you all, only reason I'm NOT destroying Konoha, is because of Naruto, and my treaty with the Waterfall. If you decline my treaty, that means your declining the Treaty with the Waterfall. ", Madara returned.

" If the treaty, is to be made, you must replenish your clan, with the members of Konoha. ", Danzo said.

" Ha! Nice try, but I don't like girls, their all so moronic, really. And if I ever do have kids, their going to be Naruto's. ", Madara returned.

" Treaty Declined! ", Danzo growled.

" If the treaty is declined, our Treaty is canceled. ", Naruto returned, " I believe that the other Nations won't object to me, destroying this Village. ", he said.

" Danzo, shut up! ", Tsunade growled, " I won't have you, have this Village destroyed! Madara isn't one of your ninja, neither is Naruto, you have no power in Waterfall! You can't do nothing to them, unless you want this Village destroyed. ", she hissed.

" He tried though. My children, the people of Waterfall, killed the ROOT ANBU, he sent there, trying to set up a place there. ", Naruto returned, sneering, " He didn't listen to my warnings, at all. Waterfall is loyal to me, and me only. The Council, only helps me make choices, they can't make them, themselves. I'm a Dictator, yes, but I'm not evil, or cold, or Power Hungry. ", Naruto narrowed his eyes, " I advise you all, to stop trying to gain power in Waterfall. Unlike other Ninja Village's, we aren't of Politics, since I'm Immortal, and the Kyuubi No Yoko, no one would dare go against me, and as the Goddess my children, worship, no one will betray me. All the other Village's headed my warnings, you haven't. I will have no qualm's destroying this Village. Burning it down, to ashes. ", he finished, eyes flashing red.

Tsunade couldn't help but feel proud of the kid, Jiraiya smiled at his adopted son, as did Sarutobi.

Inoichi sighed, " I agree with him. Most of the Clan Leaders, listened, except for the Elders, Danzo, and the Civilian Members. ", he said.

" Tch. ", Danzo sneered.

" I feel as if, people are ignoring me. ", Madara sighed.

" They are, now shut up. ", Naruto said to him, the Uchiha pouted.

" I feel abused. ", he accused.

" Good for you. ", Naruto returned, patting him on the head.

" The Uchiha are of Konoha- ", Danzo started.

" Wrong. Sasuke Uchiha, is of Sound. Itachi Uchiha, is of Akatsuki, and the Waterfall, as am I. No Living Uchiha are under Konoha. ", Madara returned.

" He's correct. ", Tsunade nodded, " The Treaty between Akatsuki and Konoha, shall be made. ", she said.

" All I wish, is that I may move freely in and out of Konoha, and that I may have the Uchiha Fortune and Heirloomks resting here, the Uchiha Compound shall become the Akatsuki's Embassity for Konoha. Itachi will be traveling in and out of here, something about Pocky being cheap here. ", Madara returned.

" And Kisame would like to fight with your ninja, he won't kill anyone, he just simply likes to test his skills. ", Naruto added, for his lover.

" True. ", the Uchiha agreed.

" I can agree to that. I would like to be able to, hire members of the Akatsuki's, when I can. ", Tsunade said.

" Of course. I'm sure Obito would like to see his old home. ", Madara shrugged.

" Obito? As in Obito Uchiha? ", Kakashi Hatake jumped, from where he stood by the door.

" Hai. I saved him, though for many years, he's been healing. ", Madara returned, smirking at him.

" Madara, stop teasing Kakashi. ", Naruto ordered.

" Hai. ", Madara pouted.

" Good, now, I would like to make it clear, in this meeting, no Marriage Request's will be accepted. ", Naruto said, nodding at them, " I shall return in around, three weeks, to bring Obito here. ", he said, grabbing Madara's ear, and leaving.

Kakashi passed out, from pure shock, by that time.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Yeah, I put Obito in. As a fan of, Kakashi/Obito, I had to put him in! Besides, do you actually think I'll let this good chance for Drama, pass me by? HA!**


	21. Chapter 21: ItaNaru vs MadaNaru BEGIN!

**...**

**Summary****: **Minato's Seal did something different. The Kyuubi really did die, but it's chakra, and some of it's characteristic's got merged into Naruto. Who, gains nine fox tails along with two fox ears. Naruto, now a Half-Fox Demon and Half-Human Being, how will his life be?

**Warnings****: **Yaoi, SLASH, BoyxBoy!

**Disclaimer****: **I Don't Own Naruto! Obviously...

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
Yes, I can Fix Them.  
Yes, I Do my Best To Fix Them.  
No, I Do Not Give A Shit About Flames.  
Flamers and Haters, Fuck Off.**_

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Madara watched, as Naruto fussed over a adult, something older than the fox-boy himself, but yet, he didn't seem to care, and was currently, treating said adult, as a baby boy.

" Do we sun screen? It is the summer, and Konrad is a lot warmer than is it here- ", he ranted.

" Naruto, it's not like Suna there. ", Madara sighed.

Naruto glared at him, " Shut it, you damn whipped dog. ", he hissed.

Madara winced, and decided to stay out of it.

" Obito, stop moving! ", Naruto ordered, Obito just sighed.

" Neh, I'll be fine! ", he tried, but Naruto ignored him, as he continued to dress the male in a robe, much like he used to wear.

" Should I give him a different eye-patch? Ooh, I know! ", Naruto, said, taking out a black, eye-patch, edged in gold, silver, and bright emerald, and he put it on for Obito.

" Perfect! ", Naruto grinned.

" I feel like a child. ", Obito pouted.

" And, I had to act like YOU, while as Tobi. ", Madara returned.

Obito pouted, " I'm not like that! ", he said.

" You would be fitted, as Orange-Wearing Ninja. ", Madara returned, smirking.

Naruto flicked him off.

" Why did you do that? ", Obito asked.

" He wanted to wear a orange outfit. ", Madara returned, smirking.

" I like the color! ", Naruto defended himself.

" Okaa-sama, we've reached Konoha. ", spoke Mari, Naruto nodded.

" Thanks, Mari! ", he chirped.

" Come on! ", Naruto said, grabbing Obito's hand.

" Oh! Now, remember, if you get together with Kakashi, remember not to submit too quickly, make- ", he got cut off.

" I would really like, not to have this talk with you. ", Obito cut in, " I see you like, as if my mom. ", he finished.

" Really?! I LOVE YOU! ", Naruto grinned, hugging Obito tightly.

" Help! ", he tried.

" Tch. ", Madara snorted/grinned, but then, he narrowed his eyes, and glared.

" What? ", Naruto blinked, turning, letting the Uchiha go, to see Itachi, smirking, as he walked over.

" Hi, Itachi. ", he smiled, Madara muttered under his breath meanwhile.

" Hello, Na-ru-to. ", Itachi hummed, patting the blushing Naruto on the head, who just blushed even more.

" Itachi, could you stop touching him? ", Madara growled.

" He's not complaining. Besides, I bet he'll love doing it with me, better than he would with _**you. **_", Itachi returned.

" Tch. Your smaller than a string, he wouldn't want you. ", Madara smirked back.

Obito raised a brow to Naruto, " Does this happen often? ", he asked.

" Every time they meet. ", Narto returned.

Naruto sighed, as their fighting got louder, he walked over, kissing Madara, before he turned around, and kissed Itachi.

" Both of you, shut it. ", he hissed, walking off, grabbing Obito's arm, and leaving the boat.

" He kissed me. ", Itachi smirked.

" He kissed _me, _first. ", Madara returned.

" Hn. ", Itachi returned leaving.

" Tch! ", Madara sneering.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto glared at Kakashi, who was hugging Obito, arms slowly slided down.

" Lower your arms even more, and I'll rip them off! ", Naruto snarled, Kakashi's arm shot right back up.

" Good boy. ", he sniffed, turning to see Itachi entered the room, Madara following.

" Hello, Naruto. ", Itachi purred, leaning in.

" Hi, Itachi. ", Naruto returned, Madara glared, pulling Naruto in his direction, kissing him fully on the mouth, tongue invading in, as the tongue's battled and twisted around eachother.

Itachi glared, as the two others parted, Naruto panting, and flushed.

Naruto turned around and shouted, " DON'T even THINK about it, Hatake! ", he growled, Kakashi's hands, and arms, shot right back up.

" Good. ", the Uzumaki nodded, turning back around.

Itachi hummed, and his eyes sparked up, grabbing Naruto's arm, pulling him over, and kissing him, open mouthed, Itachi's tongue invading Naruto's mouth, sucking deeply on the younger's.

Naruto groaned, Itachi's arms wrapped tightly around his waist, as they parted, their tongue's barely disconnecting.

Madara gaped, before he glared, grabbing Naruto's arm, dragging him back to his own chest. Itachi narrowed his eyes, as did Madara.

Naruto turned back around, and growled.

" HATAKE! ", he called, Kakashi shot away from Obito, who was blushing heavily, cheeks flushed.

" Let me at 'em! ", Naruto growled, about to lunge, being held back by Madara and Itachi.

Kakashi fled, " See you later, obito! ", he called, jumping out the window.

Obito nodded, still flushed.

Naruto ran over to Obito, after kicking the other two Uchiha in the 'nuts', " Are you okay? Did the pervert touch you? Oh my Gawd! He kissed you! I'll kil him! ", Naruto rambled.

" I-I'm okay. ", Obito tried.

" OKAY?! You were molested- ", he started.

" Itachi just did the same to you. ", Obito pointed out.

" He.. did. ", Naruto snarled, turning around, growling at both of them.

" You two, are complete morons! How dare you continue to fight over me! Here's the deal, both of you, can be with me, but in return, you both cannot fight for a whole week, and no touching me, at all. ", Naruto said, leaving, with Obito following behind, amazed at the new drama.

" What?! ", Madara growled, glaring over at Itachi.

" We have to get along. ", Itachi muttered.

" I don't want to share Naruto, he's mine. ", Madara muttered.

" We kinda have to. ", Itachi pointed out, " Though, I'm not considered a Pedo, as I'm closer to his age. ", he added.

" Go to hell. ", Madara returned, sneering.

" Hn. ", Itachi returned.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Sorry about this Chapter being, well, so short! Don't worry, I can still write, but it's gonna be a little slow, for a little while, as I get used to this Laptop, before you asked... I got pissed at my laptop, and threw it on the ground, it broke the screen.**

**I have the One-Year thingi with the company, YAY! So, in a week or so, I'll be able to use it again! Until then, I'm using my Mini-Laptop, before you asked, this thing is not even the size of Half of a Normal Laptop!**

**IT'S SO TINY! XD**

**ITANARU: I'm introducing it, finally, much like my Uchiha's are supposed to be like, Horomone-Driven Fools, and to be whipped dogs under Naruto's Command... :D**


	22. Chapter 22: Itachi's and Madara's Choice

**...**

**Summary****: **Minato's Seal did something different. The Kyuubi really did die, but it's chakra, and some of it's characteristic's got merged into Naruto. Who, gains nine fox tails along with two fox ears. Naruto, now a Half-Fox Demon and Half-Human Being, how will his life be?

**Warnings****: **Yaoi, SLASH, BoyxBoy!

**Disclaimer****: **I Don't Own Naruto! Obviously...

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
Yes, I can Fix Them.  
Yes, I Do my Best To Fix Them.  
No, I Do Not Give A Shit About Flames.  
Flamers and Haters, Fuck Off.**_

**Told my family, that I like yaoi, and what it is.**

**Brother is a Homophobic Bastard, Mom is okay with, but she takes my brother's side!  
****My brother, seems to think he's a goddam Priest, and says I'm going through a Rebellious Stage!**

**I'm letting my anger out, Gomen(Sorry). **

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Naruto almost killed Kakashi.

Before you ask, it's simple, really. You see, Naruto had entered Obito's room, to see Kakashi pinning said Uchiha, to the bed, kissing him, his hand stuffed down Obito's pants.

So to Naruto, he had a perfectly good reason to send Hatake to the Hospital, for two days. Of course, Obito was able to stop Naruto from actually killed Kakashi, two minutes into the beating, thankfully, for Kakashi that is.

Obito was embarassed, as Naruto returned, when he was asked for a reason, his baby boy was being molested by the Cyclops Pervert.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Itachi and Madara, we glaring openly, at each other, inside the Dining Room, of where a large dinner, was being held.

Naruto, Tsunade, Obito, Kakashi, Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and of course, Itachi and Madara, were there.

" Do you have to deal with this, daily? ", Tsunade asked, staring at the two older Uchiha, as they heavily glared at each other.

" Yeah. It's more quiet, since I started the game. It's just a way, for me to relax, really. And for them, to get along. ", Naruto smiled, before he turned and threw a knife as Kakashi, who barely dodged.

" What did I do? ", he asked.

" You were staring at my baby, anymore questions? ", the Fox-Demon growled.

" Madara, if you dare, throw the fork at Itachi, I'll feed you to Kisame's Sharks. ", Naruto hissed.

" Naruto, why must you be so mean to me? ", Madara pouted.

" Because, you moron, your a Whipped Puppy, got it? Get used to it. ", Naruto happily returned.

" Ah, I've taught you well. ", Jiraiya said happily.

Sarutobi smiled, amused, " How did you now? ", he asked.

" Does that mean you were, a Uke, once? ", Tsunade said, smirking.

" Oh, shut it! ", Jiraiya huffed, pouting.

" Otou-san has to be a seme, he fits perfectly as a Whipped Dog. ", Naruto laughed.

" Hey! ", Jiraiya huffed.

Everyone laughed.

Madara and Itachi continued to glare.

" Morons, stop glaring. ", Naruto said, glaring at them.

Their own glares vanished.

" Good boy's. ", he cooed.

**-o-0-o-**

" _Ah! _", Naruto groaned out, feeling Madara's lips at his neck, sucking heavily, Itachi coming up in front of him, covering the Fox-Boy's mouth.

" W-What are you two doing? ", Naruto groaned.

" We've decided- ", Itachi started.

" -to team up. ", Madara finished, as he started to slip off Naruto's clothes off, Itachi biting onto Naruto's newly exposed nipple.

The Younger Uchiha, while kissing and biting everywhere on the Fox-Boy's body, Madara undressed their shared Uke.

Eventually, Naruto was on his hands and knee's, as Madara prepared him.

" Beg for it, my little fox. ", Itachi purred, kissing the boy deeply, tongue's twisting together, before they parted, Naruto groaned out.

" Dear _Lord! _Just fuck me already! ", he hissed, " I want your cocks pounding into me! Please! ", he cried.

" Oh? Do you think, you can handle us both? ", Madara hummed, pumping three digits in and out of Naruto.

" Yesss! ", Naruto cried, Itachi smirked, and picked Naruto up, Madara stood back up, before they let Naruto fall.

" _AH! _", Naruto cried out, pain shot through his body, as he sat on both of their cock's, he panted, as he slowly got used to it.

" Soo.. tight.. ", Itachi hissed.

" You can thank all that chakra. It heals _everything. _", Madara told the other, biting onto Naruto's neck, Itachi doing the same, before they started to pound into the younger boy.

Naruto groaned out, as they easily found his prostate, and pounding onto it.

Within minutes, the boy came, his walls clenching heavily, Itachi slipped out, as Madara pushed the uke, back onto all fours, Itachi joining back in, quickly, before they pounded in ever harder, and faster.

Naruto moaned, groaned, and whined.

" _Itaa- Maa... _", Naruto moaned, panting heavily, when he came again.

His walls clenched even harder, making the other two, come not too soon after.

They pulled out, and wrapped they arms around Naruto.

" Dear lord... we have to do that again.. ", Naruto hummed.

" We're planning on it. ", Itachi smirked.

**-o-0-0-o-0-o- Unknown Area -o-0-o-0-o-0-o-**

Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin, lay dead on the floor, in obvious pain, and shock, at losing a battle many could guess. His killer, the one he had trained, Sasuke Uchiha, had fled as quickly as possible, making sure to avoid Kabuto, one of Orochimaru's henchmen, and all the rest.

It wasn't until two days passed, did word of Orochimaru's death, spread quickly, and all around the Five Nations, and more.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Naruto woke up the next day, laying in his bed, his lower back, hurt like hell.

He groaned, turning over, pushing first Madara off the bed, then doing the same to Itachi.

" What was htat for? ", Madara groaned, standing.

" Hnn.. ", Itachi groaned, landing face-first.

" Get me food, now! I don't wanna move. ", Naruto ordered.

" Excuse m- ", Madara started.

" Now! Both of you, my whipped puppies! ", Naruto ordered.

They complied, got dressed, quickly at Naruto's whining, and left, to make their Uke breakfast.

" Eggs and bacon! ", Naruto called out, smirking.

" Dammit! ", Madara hissed, burning his finger on the stove, Itachi falling asleep on the table.

" You've done this before? ", Itachi asked.

" More than you would think. ", Madara returned, " Every time we have sex at night, the next morning, he makes me make breakfast, instead of his servants. Which he has plenty, of! ", he finished.

" I have a good feeling you got slapped, for burning something, before. ", Itachi said, standing up.

" Apparently, I gave him burny oatmeal. ", the older Uchiha returned.

"... we are, whipped dog's, aren't we? ", the younger Uchiha, said.

" YES YOU ARE! ", Naruto called out, from the bedroom, no doubt smirking, quite happily.

It IS a fact, after all.

_**Chapter Twenty-Three Sneak Peek**_

Sasuke had no idea, why he surrendered but he didn't want to run anymore. He made his choice, and he killed Orochimaru. Honestly, he decided, needing to kill Itachi, isn't as important anymore, in the end. Itachi killed the Uchiha Clan, but there is no way, he killed them, just to test himself. Sasuke knew that now, it took a lot of thinking, but in the end, he knew Itachi needed some type of Motivation.

It doesn't matter know, since he's in Leaf Prisons.


	23. Chapter 23: Sasuke's Free

**...**

**Summary****: **Minato's Seal did something different. The Kyuubi really did die, but it's chakra, and some of it's characteristic's got merged into Naruto. Who, gains nine fox tails along with two fox ears. Naruto, now a Half-Fox Demon and Half-Human Being, how will his life be?

**Warnings****: **Yaoi, SLASH, BoyxBoy!

**Disclaimer****: **I Don't Own Naruto! Obviously...

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
Yes, I can Fix Them.  
Yes, I Do my Best To Fix Them.  
No, I Do Not Give A Shit About Flames.  
Flamers and Haters, Fuck Off.**_

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

" Hokage-sama, Sasuke Uchiha, is here. ", spoke a ANBU.

" What?! Is he attacking? ", Tsunade jumped, standing up quickly.

" Erm... no. ", the ANBU returned, shifting slightly, at the Hokage's glare, " He's said he Surrender's. ", the ANBU said.

" He... Surrender's? Why? ", Tsunade asked, frowning.

" I don't know, Hokage-sama. ", the ANBU jumped.

" Where is he now? "

" Inside Leaf Prison. "

" Get Naruto Uzumaki, and Madara Uchiha. ", Tsunade ordered.

" Hai, Hokage-sama. ", the ANBU bowed, quickly leaving.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Sasuke had no idea, why he surrendered, but he didn't want to run anymore. He made his choice, and he killed Orochimaru. Honestly, he decided, needing to kill Itachi, isn't as important anymore, in the end. Itachi killed the Uchiha Clan, but there is no way, he killed them, just to test himself. Sasuke knew that now, it took a lot of thinking, but in the end, he knew Itachi needed some type of Motivation.

It doesn't matter know, since he's in Leaf Prisons.

**-o-0-o-**

" Free him. ", Naruto ordered

" What reason? ", Tsunade asked, eyes narrowed.

" Obviously, he gave up his dream, on to kill Itachi. That's why he's here. He killed Orochimaru, he did a large favor. If anything, at least have him join Waterfall. ", Naruto returned.

" Why do you care so much? ", Madara growled.

Naruto rolled his eyes, " He's like a brother to me, he's in my pack. Meaning, he's family. I want Sasuke Uchiha, freed. ", he ordered.

" Fine. ", Tsunade gave up, " But he'll be under Waterfall's name, from now on. ", she said.

" I'm perfectly fine with that. ", Naruto smiled.

**-o-0-o-**

" I don't why we have to have Sasuke, here. ", Madara scowled, as Naruto rolled his eyes, smacking the eldest Uchiha on the back of head.

" Shush, you! Besides, I see him, just as I see Obito. Which reminds, where is my baby? ", Naruto asked.

" He's with Kakashi Hatake. ", Itachi returned, flipping the next page, of the newspaper.

Complete. Utter. Silence.

" I'LL KILL HIM! "

**-o-0-o-**

Sasuke, is shocked, that he is going to be released, under as a Ninja of the Waterfall Country, he doesn't understand why. Maybe the country bought him, to have a Uchiha? No, they wouldn't care. They already have the Akatsuki, amongst them his brother, they don't need another Uchiha, the fact their the richest Village out there, and most powerful, confuses Sasuke why they would want him.

More power? Like they actually care about that, it's obvious, they only wish for peace, and collect orphans left and right, from each village, and bring them into Waterfall, where the orphans easily find a home, and they take in Missing-Nins, left and right as well.

Orphans became rarity, and loads of nin from the Sound, left for Waterfall finding they could leave, without Orochimaru trying to get them back, no matter how strong they are, of course it made the Sannin angry, that the Waterfall was swiping everything away from it, but it didn't bother Sasuke at all.

Back to the topic, Sasuke's confused.

When he was leaded out, he was suddenly glomped.

" Are you hurt? Why are you so grimy?! Do I have to slap a fucking jounin?! I will, you know- ", the voice rushed, when Sasuke realized it was Naruto.

" N-Naruto?! ", he blinked.

" Yes? ", he blinked.

" Your a member of Waterfall? ", Sasuke asked.

" I'm the Leader and Creator, actually. ", Naruto returned.

Well, that explains why he was taken in by the Waterfall, fully.

" Now, come on, you need a bath, and you need to pick out a room, in the compound we're staying in, here in Konoha. Though we'll only be here for a few more days, before he head out to Suna.. ", Naruto rambled, dragging Sasuke off.

**-o-0-o-**

Obito and Sasuke, were fussed over, by Naruto, as they both were clouthed, in a new set of clouthes, chosen by Naruto, as they were about to leave for Suna. Madara and Itachi, just let Naruto do so, they didn't want to get it.

Sasuke couldn't help but love, how his brother's a whipped dog, as well as Madara, to Naruto. It amused him to no end.

" I chose, thinner clothes, so that it wouldn't be too hot. ", Naruto smiled, once again, wearing his white robe, make out of silk, the cloths stacked together a few times, least it be see-through, it reached past his ankles, onto the floor, and dragged on behind him.

" Sadly enough, when I asked for a ninja to act a guard, we got Kakashi Hatake- ", Naruto started.

" Really?! ", Obito grinned, but then flushed, coughing, " Erm. right.. ", he muttered.

" Don't worry, baby, he won't be going anywhere near you. ", Naruto sniffed, pushing them all into the carriage.

" Itachi, come on! ", Naruto ordered, " Madara! ", he growled, they both quickly got in the carriage, Naruto followed.

Kakashi arrived, not too soon after, " Sit up, next to the driver of the horses. ", Naruto ordered.

Hatake complied, not wanting to get anymore deeper, onto his old student's bad side, obviously him being Naruto's old Jounin Sensei, didn't help at all, now did it? No, it did not.

" Go! ", Naruto called out, and their journey began.

When it started to rain.

Naruto was filled with happiness, at the drenched Kakashi, Obito frowned.

" Maybe we should let him in? ", Obito asked.

" No. ", Naruto huffed.

" But... ", Obito pouted, giving out puppy-dog eyes.

Silence.

" Fine. Hatake! Get in! ", Naruto grumbled.

" Thank you! ", Obito grinned, as Kakashi slipped in, sitting as far away from Naruto as possible, at the empty seat next to Obito, who blushed.

" Touch him, even just a poke, and I'll castrate you. ", Naruto warned.

" Hai. ", Kakashi nodded, quickly.


	24. Chapter 24: Itachi's Obsession of Pocky

**...**

**Summary****: **Minato's Seal did something different. The Kyuubi really did die, but it's chakra, and some of it's characteristic's got merged into Naruto. Who, gains nine fox tails along with two fox ears. Naruto, now a Half-Fox Demon and Half-Human Being, how will his life be?

**Warnings****: **Yaoi, SLASH, BoyxBoy!

**Disclaimer****: **I Don't Own Naruto! Obviously...

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
Yes, I can Fix Them.  
Yes, I Do my Best To Fix Them.  
No, I Do Not Give A Shit About Flames.  
Flamers and Haters, Fuck Off.**_

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

They arrived in Suna, within six days, due to all the stops, Naruto demanded for, where Itachi and Madara would vanish with him, inside the hotel they would chose, before returning. No one dared to ask, what they were doing.

Gaara, the Kazekage, nodded at them, " Hello. ", he spoke.

" Hello, Gaara. ", Naruto smiled happily, " Madara, Itachi, Sasuke, and Obito. ", Naruto said, pointing to each of them.

" What about him? ", Gaara asked, despite knowing who he is.

" He's a piece of trash, who dared to touch my baby- ", Naruto started.

" Kakashi Hatake. ", Obito cut in, sweatdropping at his 'mothers' description of the Jounin.

" Humph. ", Naruto huffed.

**-o-0-o-**

" A treaty between Suna and Akatsuki, will be welcomed. ", Gaara shrugged, " All I wish, is that I'll be able to hire them, and to know, if Sasori of the Red Sand, is really in it. ", he said.

Madara nodded, " Sasori is a member. ", he returned, but slightly frowning.

" I know what your thinking, I do not want him. The Elders, may want him, but I have no wish for him. My brother, Kankuro, wishes to meet him, as he's a legend among Puppet Master's, despite being a Missing-nin. ", Gaara returned.

" Kakuzu's gonna want a lot of money.. ", Itachi muttered.

" Please, he won't leave the Waterfall Bank, I think he once swam in the money. ", Naruto snorted.

" Obsession with money? ", Gaara asked.

" Yup. You should see his partner. ", Naruto hummed.

" Sasori won't leave Deidera alone, either. Consider them a two for one, deal. ", Madara added.

" Kakuzu won't let that pass. ", Itachi snorted.

" Anyway, shall the treaty be made? ", Naruto smiled.

" Hai. ", Gaara returned, nodding.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Sasuke, walked down the hall, as he couldn't sleep, since right next door, were Obito and Kakashi, who are lucky that Naruto is on the next floor, or else Kakashi would be dead.

" Uchiha. ", spoke a cold voice, he turned to Gaara, the Kazekage standing there.

" Why are you up? ", Gaara asked, Sasuke snorted.

" Kakashi and Obito, are fucking each other, next door. ", he returned.

" Naruto doesn't know? "

" Nope. "

" Ah. "

Silence rang out, for a few seconds, when Sasuke spoke, " Why are you up? ", he asked.

Gaara winced, " Naruto, Madara, and Itachi are next door to me. ", he returned.

" Exactly, how loud are they? ", Sasuke blinked.

" The whole floor, can here them. ", Gaara returned.

" And yet, Naruto's worried that Obito is going to lose his innocence. ", Sasuke muttered.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The next morning, you could see, Kakashi Hatake, running away from both, Naruto, and Madara Uchiha. Reason?  
The two found Kakashi, naked in bed with Obito, and it's easy to say, that both of them are going to kill Hatake.

Though, meanwhile, while Obito is still asleep, Sasuke is eating breakfast with Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Itachi.

" AAAHH! ", was one scream that came from the south, as they ate breakfast.

" Does this happen often? ", Temari asked, sweatdropping.

" Hai. ", Itachi and Sasuke returned.

" Why aren't you chasing down, Hatake, with them? ", Gaara raised a brow, at Itachi.

" Obito is older than me, I don't think it's needed for me to worry about him. Naruto, acts like everyone is younger than him, are children. I honestly can't wait for the day, Sasuke finds someone. ", Itachi smirked.

" Your entertained by them? ", Kankuro asked.

" Of course. ", The Older Uchiha, in the room at least, spoke.

" AAAAAHHHH! ", came now, from the south.

" Maybe we should send ANBU to pull them off, the poor guy.. ", Temari muttered.

" Ha! Madara Uchiha, is the only living, SS-Ranked Ninja, and Naruto is the Kyuubi No Yoko. I want to see them try. ", Itachi returned.

" How can Obito sleep through, all of this? ", Sasuke deadpanned, just as more screams came in.

" You should have seen us, trying to wake him up for Akatsuki Meeting's. One of Deidera's C4 Bombs can't even wake him up. ", Itachi smirked, " I got him to wake up, though. ".

" How? "

" I said that all of his candy was being thrown away. "

" He loves candy that much? "

" Hai. "

**-o-0-o-**

Kakashi was in the hospital, while Naruto was acting like Obito was raped, Madara was very smug, and gleeful, while Sasuke and Itachi decided to take a tour around Suna.

" Pocky! 80 Ryo for ten whole packs! Special Offer! ", called out a Merchant.

Itachi froze.

" And this is out Market Place- Erm, Uchiha, what's wrong with your brother? ", Temari asked, as Itachi started to drool.

" Pocky. ", Sasuke deadpanned, as Itachi ran over to the Pocky Stand, and bought it all.

Itachi sealed it all in, scrolls, quickly, until ther Merchant had no more pocky left, paid the man, and returned to the other two.

" It's even cheaper here, than it is in Konoha. ", was all he said.

" Not many people, around here, like pocky. ", Temari shrugged.

" What?! How can they not like the precious, awesome pocky... ", Itachi muttered.

" What the hell? Such minutes ago, you were so serious, now your acting like a five year old. ",Temari gaped.

" Ha! I bet, when he was still a ANBU Captain, they paid him in Pocky. ", Sasuke snorted, " That's all he have bought, in the end anyway. ", he added.

"..."

" I'm right, aren't I? "

"... maybe. "

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto hummed, as he cleaned the dry blood, off his nails.

" You know, I realized something, while we were stabbing Kakashi, ", Madara started.

" What was it? ", Naruto asked, blinking.

" We should treat Obito, more of a adult. I mean, I did train him, myself. ", Madara winced, " And he's older than you, and the same age as Kakashi. ", he added.

" So? ", Naruto huffed.

" If he didn't want it, it wouldn't have happened. Obito could easily, quite easily, in fact, defeat Hatake. ", Madara sighed.

" So? ", Naruto scowled.

" We should, let them be. ", Madara returned.

" Excuse me?! Kakashi is a pervert, he reads Otou-san's Pervy Books, **and **their relationship went by, much too fast! ", Naruto snarled.

" Our relationship started, by us having sex inside your office. ", Madara returned.

" Your point? ", Naruto frowning..

" Just think about it, we should let Obito grow up. Besides, don't you have Sasuke to fuss, about? ", Madara asked.

" How should I worry about Sasuke? ", Naruto said.

" Simple, despite how he acts, he's gonna end up the Uke. And honestly, how much you wanna bet he'll end up with the Kazekage? ", Madara asked.

Silence.

Naruto's eyes flashed red, " That damn Ichibi, will **NOT **touch _my baby_! ", he snarled.

" Exactly, that's why you should worry more about Sasuke, than you should Obito. ", Madara returned.

" I hate you, and your damn logic. ", Naruto pouted.

" Good. ", Madara smirked.


	25. Chapter 25: Permission To Court

**...**

**Summary****: **Minato's Seal did something different. The Kyuubi really did die, but it's chakra, and some of it's characteristic's got merged into Naruto. Who, gains nine fox tails along with two fox ears. Naruto, now a Half-Fox Demon and Half-Human Being, how will his life be?

**Warnings****: **Yaoi, SLASH, BoyxBoy! ItaNaru and MadaNaru

**Disclaimer****: **I Don't Own Naruto! Obviously...

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
Yes, I can Fix Them.  
Yes, I Do my Best To Fix Them.  
No, I Do Not Give A Shit About Flames.  
Flamers and Haters, Fuck Off.**_

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Gaara, wanted to run away as far as possible, as Naruto was sharpening a knife, with his _claws_, glaring right at him, He had no idea what he did, but he didn't feel like finding out. Meanwhile, Madara and Itachi were playing Rock, Paper, Scissors, for something, he had no idea what for.

Obito and Sasuke were eating dinner, which they were having now, while Kakashi had gotten out of the Hospital, just yesterday, and was still sitting next to Obito.  
Daring Bastard.

" Ha! Take that Old Man! ", Itachi smirked, winning.

" Shut it, fucking man-whore. ", Madara muttered.

" I'm the Man-Whore? ", Itachi snorted, " Saying the man, who let Naruto tie him up, to a bed, and ride him, with a ball of cloth stuck in his mouth. ", he returned.

Madara snorted, " I enjoyed it. ", he returned, smirking.

" Too much information. ", Sasuke shuddered, Naruto glared over at Madara and Itachi.

" Both of you, shut the hell up, and stop tainting my babies minds! ", he snarled.

" Hai. ", they both returned, quickly.

Temari watched, as Obito's face went up in red, Kakashi smirking happily, behind his mask, and Naruto glared over, the fork in his hand, snapping in half.

" Kakashi Hatake, if you want your hand to remain- ", Naruto growled out, before he could finish, Kakashi's hands shot up in the air.

**-o-0-o-**

That night, Gaara went back to the floor beneath his, as loud, screaming moans escaped from the room next to him, so he could be found, walking down the stairs, he found Sasuke Uchiha, sitting against the wall, eyes close.

" Uchiha? ", he called, walking up.

Sasuke eyes opened, blinking slowly, " Hn? ", he asked.

" Why are you out here? ", Gaara asked.

" Kakashi and Obito. ", Sasuke returned.

" Ah. ", Gaara muttered, looking over at the Uchiha, whose mouth was parted, eyes open, but in a slight, sleepy daze.

Gaara imagined, Sasuke laying on a bed, legs parted, face flushed, lips red and parted, with moans-

He mentally banged his head on the wall, he had no intention to become Sasuke's lover, if he did, he would most likely get killed by Naruto Uzumaki, again, no intention for that to happen, thank you very much!

" I-I'll be going now. ", Gaara muttered, turning and, deciding it would be better to deal with the screaming moans, rather then the chance of him tackling Sasuke Uchiha to the ground and-

'_nononononononononononono!_', Gaara shook his hand, when he returned to his room, the sounds were finally silent, and Gaara let out a breath, before he collapsed onto his bed.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The next day, Gaara found himself, alone, in a room, with Naruto Uzumaki, who had just locked the door.

" Gaara Subuko, Jinchuriki of the Ichibi. ", Naruto started, glaring over, Gaara started to pale, as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

" Yes? ", the Kazekage asked.

" I'm going to give you, a simple warning. You are not, to touch my baby, Sasuke, understood? ", Naruto hissed, " I already lost my baby, Obito, to the damn pervert named Kakashi Hatake, and I will not lose my other baby, to another pervert! ", he snarled.

" I'm not a pervert. ", Gaara muttered, in defense.

" I found a Icha Icha book in your office. ", Naruto returned.

" Kankuro's. ", Gaara returned.

Naruto's mouth, opened, and closed, before he growled, " You are to still, stay away from my baby! Got it?! ", he snarled out.

" Hai. ", Gaara nodded quickly.

" Good. ", he nodded, " Bye, bye now! ", he added, as he unlocked the door, and left the Kazekage.

Said Kazekage, let out a breath of pure relief, happy that he wasn't killed by the Mother Hen Naruto Uzumaki.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Time passed, and Gaara fantasies about what he could do to Sasuke Uchiha, just grew, more and more, when Gaara finally decided, that he would attempt to court the Uchiha, as by that way, he could to do it slowly, and Naruto wouldn't kill him, at least not totally.

He knocked at the door.

Silence.

Gaara frowned, when he heard a small thump, and opeed the door.

Sasuke stood there, a towel wrapped loose, around his waist.

Within seconds, Gaara found him pinning the Uchiha to the wall, kissing him.

Unknowest to him, the door was left opened, as Sasuke groaned out, Gaara's fingers finding itself twisting Sasuke's nipples around.

" G-Gaa-_rah!_ ", Sasuke groaned out into the kiss, they parted, for Gaara to go straight to Sasuke's neck, sucking and nipping harshly.

" Gaara, step away from my baby, or die. ", spoke out a snarl.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto was walking down the hall, deciding that he would visit Sasuke, and find out what his baby thought of the Kazekage, and if Sasuke approved of Gaara, even slightly, Naruto would agree to it.

Why, you may ask?  
Simple.

They're are many, many damn perverts out there, and they may try to touch his baby, and so, that's why, he decided that Gaara would be the best choice. So when he rounded on the door, he saw it was open and looked in.

Naruto's eyes went wide, before they narrowed.

" Gaara, step away from my baby, or die. ", he snarled.

Gaara jumped off, landing almost five feet away, while Naruto went up, grabbed Gaara's shirt, and, threw him out the door.

" Sasuke, are you okay? ", he turned quickly.

Sasuke blinked.

" I-I'm fine... you didn't have to throw him. ", Sasuke said.

" He was molesting you! ", Naruto huffed.

" It's not molesting, if the person actually likes it. ", Sasuke deadpanned.

" And you liked it? ", Naruto scowled.

" ...yes... Can I not talk about this subject, with you? ", Sasuke groaned.

Naruto huffed, " Fine, get dressed. ", he said, before he turned, and left.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

" I shall allow your relationship, to continue, but Gaara is NOT allowed to kiss you, until after your tenth date. ", Naruto said.

Sasuke raised a brow, while Gaara quickly nodded, not really wanting to disagree with the Mother Hen Monster, that is known as Naruto Uzumaki.

**Authors Note**

******Go to profile, and vote for poll! It is to see, if Naruto should get pregnant or not! VOTE AT PROFILE**


	26. Chapter 26: Happy News

**...**

**Summary****: **Minato's Seal did something different. The Kyuubi really did die, but it's chakra, and some of it's characteristic's got merged into Naruto. Who, gains nine fox tails along with two fox ears. Naruto, now a Half-Fox Demon and Half-Human Being, how will his life be?

**Warnings****: **Yaoi, SLASH, BoyxBoy! ItaNaru and MadaNaru

**Disclaimer****: **I Don't Own Naruto! Obviously...

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
Yes, I can Fix Them.  
Yes, I Do my Best To Fix Them.  
|No, I Do Not Give A Shit About Flames.  
Flamers and Haters, Fuck Off.**_

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Naruto hummed, as he walked down the sandy path's of Suna. He's oddly, quite happy, and it's scaring the Sand Villagers, they been with him for around two weeks now, and they never really saw him, so happy he should be glowing. Honestly, it's scaring his partners as well, who was following him, some feet behind him, trying to find out why he's so happy.

" I don't get it! Where is he going? ", Itachi hissed.

" Shut it! ", Madara ordered.

Naruto continued to hum a happy song, as he entered a small little shop. Thirty minutes later, he came out holding multiple bags.

" Goodbye Naruto-sama! Congratulations! ", called out the female merchant.

" Thank you! ", Naruto grinned back, as he skipped down the road, heading back to the Hokage Mansion, to where everyone is staying.

**-o-0-o-**

" What's in the bags? ", Sasuke blinked, as Naruto entered the living room, and dumped multiple, stuffed bags onto the ground.

" It's a surprise. Wait until everyone is here. ", Naruto grinned happily, " Now, be a good boy, and take these to my room. ", he said, the youngest Uchiha sighed, but complied.

Minutes later, Madara and Itachi entered the room, silent.

" Naruto? What's wrong? ", Itachi frowned.

" I have great news! ", Naruto grinned happily.

" What is it? ", Madara asked.

" Everyone, sit! ", Naruto ordered, as Gaara, Kakashi, and Obito followed behind him.

" Why did you call everyone here? ", Obito asked, sitting down.

" You see.. ", Naruto grinned, " Well, you know how the Kyuubi No Yoko, the first one, was a being of all chakra, right? Well, when I was fourteen, the final 'merge' really happened, and since then, to put it simply while I still have this body, I could transform into Nine-Tailed Fox Form, whenever I wish, but this also means, I can get pregnant. ", he explained.

Everyone slowly connected the dots.

" Your... pregnant? ", Itachi gaped.

" Who's the dad? Itachi or Madara? ", Sasuke blinked.

" Another thing, thanks to the fact I said before, they both are the father. ", Naruto said.

Silence.

" Madara's and Itachi's DNA combined, dear kami save us all.. ", Gaara muttered.

" Shush! Technically they both have their own baby. I'm having twins, I'm guessing, that one of my kit's, will have more of Itachi's DNA, and my other kit, shall have more of Madara's DNA. ", Naruto explained, " But, another thing, they'll be part fox demon, meaning they will unlock the Sharingan at a very young age, because the Demonic Chakra, their own, will awaken it. ", he explained.

" You've been thinking about this.. exactly, how far along are you? ", Madara asked.

" Erm... three weeks. ", Naruto shifted, " I knew since the first week. ", he added.

" So it was when... ", Itachi smirked, as did Madara.

Naruto's cheeks went red, " Shut it! ", he snarled.

" We're not saying anything. ", Madara grinned.

" Ugh! ", Naruto huffed, glaring at them.

" I honestly don't want to know. ", Sasuke muttered.

" The only reason I called Kakashi and Gaara here, are because, well... Even if I hate it, they are part of the pack, from now on. Kakashi is Obito's Mate, and Gaara is Sasuke's Mate. I cannot refuse that fact, even if I hate it. ", Naruto sighed.

" Temari and Kankuro, are part of the pack as well, of course, but they already know. ", Naruto giggled.

" How do they know?! "

" What? They are going to be the Godparents! Besides, my kits are only the first kit's we're going to have, anyway. ", Naruto shrugged.

" What?! Exactly how many more kids do you want? ", Madara gaped.

" Well, I want a total of six kits, of course when they grow up to a certain age, I want more.. ", Naruto sighed happily.

Silence.

" Your going to kill us, aren't you? "

" Yes, yes I am. "

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Sasuke groaned out, as the Kazekage attacked his neck, sucking and biting.

" G-Gaaraa.. ", Sasuke hissed out, only for him to cover his mouth with his own, their tongue's clashing.

" Shh. ", Gaara purred, " Naruto will be able to hear us.. ", he hummed, running his hands up the Uchiha's bare sides.

" T-Then why are we in your-_ah_, room? ", Sasuke groaned, nips being centered now at his nipple.

" Because, it was closer. ", he smirking, giving a rather harsh bite to the red nipple.

" _Ah! _", Sasuke groaned out, " S-Stop teasing me, please! ", he groaned.

Gaara smirked, before he went down, and pulled down Sasuke's pants, releasing the erection, he came back up, only to take it all in, sucking harshly, running his tongue over the silt.

Sasuke groaned, thrusting his hips foward, but didn't move anything, as Gaara was pinning his hips down, as he started to bob his head.

" _Ahnn! _", Sasuke arched his back, " I-I'm cumming! ", he groaned.

Gaara smirked, and deep-throated the boy, humming.

The vibrations became too much for the Uchiha, and came.

Gaara moved back, and swallowed the liquid in his mouth, as he licked the limp limb, clean.

Gaara pulled Sasuke close, in a embrace, as the Uchiha slowly fell asleep. He smirked, the true action can be started another day, perhaps tomorrow night..

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

" Goodbye! ", Naruto sniffed, as he hugged Sasuke close, squeezing the life out of the youngest Uchiha.

Madara groaned, " Do we have to go back to Waterfall? I'll have to deal with the reports of the Akatsuki having sex in the Academy, again! ", he fake-sobbed.

" Oh, shush. ", Naruto huffed, " We need to return, so I can tell everyone, that I'm having kits! ", he grinned happily.

" I can see the Festivals, now. ", Itachi muttered.

" Come and visit, whenever you can, okay? ", Naruto spoke to Sasuke, smiling, he turned to Temari, who tackled Naruto in a tight hug.

" Tell me if they're going to be a boy or a girl, okay? Oh, and make sure to send me lots of messages about of the pregnancy is going! I'll visit whenever I can. ", Temari rambled.

" Awesome! ", Naruto grinned, hugging Temari happily.

" When did Naruto become such a woman? ", Madara deadpanned.

" When he got pregnant. ", Itachi smirked.

" Obito and Kakashi are going back to Konoha, I hope they'll be okay.. ", Naruto pouted.

**-o-0-o-**

" Dummy! Stop! ", Obito hissed, of course Kakashi played no mind, and continued his assaults.

The bird's flew from the forest, as one loud moaning-scream, that came out.


	27. Chapter 27: Pregnancy Months

**...**

**Summary****: **Minato's Seal did something different. The Kyuubi really did die, but it's chakra, and some of it's characteristic's got merged into Naruto. Who, gains nine fox tails along with two fox ears. Naruto, now a Half-Fox Demon and Half-Human Being, how will his life be?

**Warnings****: **Ya oi, SLASH, BoyxBoy! ItaNaru and MadaNaru! MPreg!

**Disclaimer****: **I Don't Own Naruto! Obviously...

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
Yes, I can Fix Them.  
Yes, I Do my Best To Fix Them.  
|No, I Do Not Give A Shit About Flames.  
Flamers and Haters, Fuck Off.**_

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Naruto smiled, at the Nursery-in-progress. It's a large room, right next to his own, though his kits would only be close to his room, while they're babies, because when they're three, Naruto wants more kit's, of course.

He placed a gentle hand, on the almost unseen bump on his stomach, still smiling brightly.

While the wall's, and the total theme, won't be chosen until Naruto finds out the gender of his kit's, they got the crib's, and lots of stuffed animals. Stuffed foxes, bear's, wolves, and dogs, were stacked up on the shelf that went around the wall, curved at points, since the room is a large circle-like room.

The carpet is a polished oak wood, since carpet could be easily stained, and bottles, diapers, and other needed supplies, were stacked in a small cabnit area by the door, pushed up against the wall.

" I wonder what gender you are... ", Naruto hummed, as he left the room.

**-o-0-o-**

" How long until we know, what gender they are? ", Madara asked, running his hand over the smooth bump, Itachi nodded in agreement, wanting to know as well.

" In a few weeks. ", Naruto laughed, " I'm at my second month, but to make sure to see what gender my kit's are, they have to wait until my third month. ", he explained.

" Hn. ", Itachi grunted, kissing his stomach, " I just can't wait until you let have sex with you again. ", he sighed.

Madara agreed.

" Oh, shush! ", Naruto huffed, " We can't have sex, the whole time during the pregnancy, _because _it may result in a miscarriage, and the demonic chakra that centers in my growing womb, needs to stay there. If we have sex, it'll end up being centered elsewhere. ", Naruto sighed.

" How so? ", Madara snorted.

" Whenever we have sex, my demonic chakra ties to you both. ", Naruto explained.

" And what does it do? ", Itachi asked, raising a brow.

" My demonic chakra, transmitted into you, Itachi, heals your eyes, and the demonic chakra transmitted into you, Madara, is settled elsewhere to heal you whenever your wounded. It also marks you both, as my mate's. ", Naruto smiled, reaching up, kissing Itachi, then Madara.

" He kissed me first. ", Itachi chirped.

" I was his first kiss. ", Madara returned.

" Both of you, shut it. ", Naruto sighed, snuggling in, as they both were on each side of him, " Now, how about we take a nice, nap.. ", he murmured, eyes closing, and quickly dipping into sleep.

" We're going to have our hands full, with the babies, and Naruto. ", Itachi grinned.

" You got that right. ", Madara smirked, " But then, we are growing the family back up. ", he added, " This time, they won't be power hungry. ", he said.

" Uchiha's all have a stage in-which their power hungry. I did, that's how I became a ANBU so quickly, and I know you did, since you took Hashirama's Mokuton. ", Itachi snorted.

" He gave it to me. ", Madara defended, pouting.

" But you never really use it. ", Itachi added.

" Of course not, it'll be like me using Naruto. I won't do that. ", Madara sighed.

" We're one messed up threesome. ", the younger Uchiha snorted.

" Damn right. ", the older Uchiha agreed.

**-o-0-o-0-o- Pregnancy Months -o-0-0-o-0-o-**

_**Month Three**_

" A baby boy, and a baby girl! How wonderful! ", Naruto jumped up and down happily, " What should we paint the room? How about blue, with mixes of pink and yellow, and some red and black, maybe... ", he rambled.

" That'll be a horrible combo. ", Temari huffed, " Blue and Pink on one half, and Pink and Yellow, on the other, and as it changed colors, you made it seem it's fading out. ", she said.

" That's a great idea! ", Naruto grinned.

While they continued to plan for the nursery, Madara and Itachi groaned.

" We're the one's painting it all! Why can't we just hire painters! ", Itachi hissed.

" Because, it won't be special! ", Naruto returned, laughing.

_**Month Four**_

" I would like chocolate covered strawberries, with scrambled eggs, pickles, and tuna. ", Naruto listed off, " With a class of warm milk. ", he added.

Madara and Itachi went to the kitchen, and returned thirty mintues later.

Naruto ate it all within ten minutes.

" You know, the Medic-Nin said that, since I didn't get Morning Sickness early on, I'll be craving a lot of different foods, and eating a lot more, since I'm having twins. ", he added.

" To me, it's just a reason to make us cook for you. ", Madara deadpanned.

" But you both such great cooks! ", Naruto laughed.

" Hn. ", Itachi grunted.

Naruto just laughed harder.

_**Month Five**_

" **I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU DUMB PIECE OF SHIT! I SAID I WANTED CHOCOLATE COVERED CHERRIES, NOT CHOCOLATE COVERED STRAWBERRIES! **", Naruto snarled, at poor Madara and Itachi, " **NOW GO AND FIX IT! **", he hissed.

They vanished back into the kitchen.

" How long are the hormones going to last? ", Madara asked.

" Medic-nin said that it'll last through out the pregnancy. ", Itachi returned.

" Kami help us. "

_**Month Six**_

" I'm fat! ", Naruto wailed.

" Your not fat! Your just pregnant! ", Madara tried.

" Shut it! I'm fat, and you know it! ", Naruto hissed, throwing a butcher's knife at him.

" I-I'm sorry! ", Madara cried.

" **Are you calling **_me fat?! _", Naruto snarled.

" N-NO! ", Madara returned.

Multiple knives were thrown at him.

" Itachi! Help! ", Madara cried.

" You left me at his mercy, yesterday, now it's your turn. ", Itachi returned, sipping his coffee.

_**Month Seven**_

" It's looks wonderful! ", Naruto grinned happily, looking at the nursery, it looks perfect, the wall was painted just how Temari and Naruto thought off, and the cribs were decorated with either baby blue, or a pale pink.

Madara and Itachi, however, were covered in paint.

" You know, you guys should take a bath. ", Naruto shook his head, " Now, go! I'll make lunch. ", he smiled.

" Thanks.. ", Itachi said.

" Don't get snappy with me. ", Naruto snapped.

" Sorry! ", Itachi cried, running off.

" Madara, I thought I said, take a** damn bath! **", Naruto snarled.

The Uchiha vanished.

_**Month Eight**_

Madara and Itachi, sighed as they watched the repairers, fix the kunai-holes in the wall, and paint over it, to match the paint to the wall.

" How were all these created? ", asked one.

" Naruto threw them at us. ", Madara winced.

" Ah, hormones. I don't wish I were you guys. ", snorted the other, " My wife once threw a sofa at me. ", he winced.

" How did she pick up a sofa? ", Itachi asked.

" She's a Taijustu Master. ", the one answered, wincing.

" MADARA! ITACHI! WHERE'S MY **GODDAMN WATERMELON?! **", a angry voice shouted.

Itachi nodded at Madara, " Your turn. ", he said.

" Bye. ", Madara sighed, " I'm entering the Lion's Den. ", he muttered under his breath, going to the kitchen to get the watermelon.

Some minutes later, " **WHY THE HELL ISN'T IT SLICED?! **"

_**Month Nine**_

Naruto groaned, as the contractions started up again, " I hate this. ", he hissed.

" I know, but the medic-nin said- ", Madara started.

" I know what the stupid medic-nin said! ", Naruto snarled.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Madara and Itachi, waiting out in the Waiting Room, since they weren't allowed in the birthing room, something about them passing out, which would most likely be true, despite being Ninja's, no male can watch a child being born, ever.

" Mr. Uchiha and.. Mr. Uchiha? ", asked a Medic-Nin, she smiled at them, " You can enter the room now. ", she said.

They quickled moved, and entered said room, where Naruto was holding two small forms. One, was wrapped in a pink blanket, the other in a blue one.

" What should we name them? ", Naruto cooed.

" Akira and Kira. ", Itachi stated.

" Killer? Really? ", Naruto raised a brow.

" What? Oh fine.. ", Itachi sighed.

" For the boy, Quin Uchiha-Uzumaki, and for the girl, Rozett Uchiha-Uzumaki. ", Madara offered.

" I like it. ", Naruto cooed, " Quin and Rozett. ", he smiled.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I hate to say, that this is the last chapter, next up is the Epilogue, But this story has gone as far as it can, I will be making a Sequel, eventually, though, don't worry!**


	28. Chapter 28: Epilogue

**...**

**Summary****: **Minato's Seal did something different. The Kyuubi really did die, but it's chakra, and some of it's characteristic's got merged into Naruto. Who, gains nine fox tails along with two fox ears. Naruto, now a Half-Fox Demon and Half-Human Being, how will his life be?

**Warnings****: **Yaoi, SLASH, BoyxBoy! ItaNaru and MadaNaru! MPreg!

**Disclaimer****: **I Don't Own Naruto! Obviously...

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
Yes, I can Fix Them.  
Yes, I Do my Best To Fix Them.  
|No, I Do Not Give A Shit About Flames.  
Flamers and Haters, Fuck Off.**_

**Epilogue**

Time passed by quickly, and Quin and Rozett, are currently Chunin at twelve years old. Quin has long, straight black hair, with streaks of blonde, his eyes became a dark navy blue, and pale skin, he did get two fox tails, colored black, tipped in white with fox ears to match. Rozett has spikey, unruly black hair, that reached to her back, in tight braid, eyes being dark navy blue, as well, with pale skin, but she got the lines from her eyes, and down, and tanish skin, as well as of course, fox tails that could match her brother's.

On the way, Naruto got pregnant two more times. The first time, he gave birth to one baby girl, who got named Akira, it was Itachi's little girl personally, since Madara went on a misson. She looks like a female version of Itachi, is all there is to say, with all black fox tails, two of them, and all black ears.

The second, he gave birth to triplets, two boys and one girl. Izune, Lynn, and Yew, the last being the girl.

Izune has straight, blonde hair, that he puts up in a low pony-tail, and blue eyes, with tan skin, his two tails being of course, a caramel brown, tipped in white, with matching fox ears.  
Lynn has spikey, blonde hair, styled just his 'mothers', with bright blue eyes, sun-kissed tan skin, with three whisker marks on each cheek, with three fluffy, dark brown tails, tipped in black with fox ears to match.  
Yew looks like the female version of Madara, in total, at the age of seven, having three fox tail's as well, them being pitch black, except for a few strands of white in them.

Thanks to Naruto's little 'gift', Sasuke and Obito were able to get pregnant.

Sasuke and Gaara, have a little girl, and a little boy, and Obito and Kakashi, have a two baby girls, and Obito's pregnant once more, at the same time as Naruto, who is very, very happy about that fact, despite the fact, of course, that his baby is pregnant.

Either way, it's a happy family.


	29. Authors Note: Sequel Paused and Editing

**Authors Note**

**Hello, my readers!**

**Before I start the sequel, I'm going back on this story and fixing all the mistakes. I'll be fixing the terrible capitalization skills, any bad grammar, too many comma's, and any other mistakes I've made. I'm planning to do this with all my stories, while I continue on writing my story 'A Date For Death'.**

**For those who waited for the sequel, I'm sorry! This story had a lot of mistakes, and many have reviewed saying that there are too many comma's and don't continue on with the story. Either that, or because early I wrote Naruto down as a girl when he's not... I've promised many of those reviewers, who said they wanted to read my story that I'll be fixing this up.**

**No beta's will be used because, I really just plan out dislike using them. My grammar still isn't the best, so I won't be able to fix the Past-Tense words, sorry about that, and I use Spell-check. I know I used WAY to many comma's before and I'll be fixing them all. I also made the sentences a paragraph long...**

**Anywho, the editing will start taking place on March Ninth, and each chapter will be replaced with the better version. Meanwhile, Just go with the flow...**

_**Black Rose Demoness a.k.a Queen Mimi (I'm changing/changed my name)**_


End file.
